


Chasing the Light

by OpalliteGlass



Category: League of Legends, Star Guardian
Genre: M/M, Star Guardian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Ezreal is the newest Star Guardian, and he's taken to protecting Hoshi City with fervor. But when a mysterious man begins messing with his plans, will he be able to maintain enough composure?





	1. Chapter 1

_Ezreal, we’re running out of time. That Kog’Maw is nearing the city center._

     He heard Ahri’s voice echo through his head, transmitted via the psychic link all Star Guardians shared. Ezreal rolled his eyes. She was always pressuring him for results. But perfection couldn’t be rushed. He leaned back from his vantage point on the roof of one of Hoshi City’s highest skyscrapers, relaxing a bit. That Kog’Maw was still a block down. He had ample time to prepare his shot.

_Hey, Ez._

     That was Soraka’s calm, serene voice now.

 

_I’ve spotted the Kog’Maw less than a block away from your position. Do you need help?_

He sat up, a little shocked that the creature was moving so fast. He squinted, trying to get a good look past the cars and light posts that dotted the dark city streets. Sure enough, there it was. A horrifying, chitinous creature that hobbled it’s way down the road, stopping occasionally to lick a car or mail box before swallowing it into it’s ravenous maw. When it swallowed, the narrow chinks in its arrow hissed and vented green steam. It was converting the mass of its meal into bio-arcane ammo for a battle with the Star Guardians. Its multi-eyed head swiveled, glowing the deep, unearthly greens and purples of deep space.

     Ez pulled back from the edge of the roof to avoid being spotted by the creature. He had learned the hard way that Kog’Maw’s had incredible range, able to vomit acidic artillery at anything they could see, regardless of distant. It was his turn to communicate through the psychic link.

_Yeah, I see it ‘Raka. It’s bigger than all the others._

  _Yes, it appears that tonight’s wave is comprised of stronger monsters in general._

 She responded, her voice peppered with concern, as usual.

  _That’s the last one, fortunately._

  _Last one, Ez. Please just shoot it so we can go home?_

 That was Jinx’s voice, impatient and full of barely contained boredom at her situation.

  _I’ve got class tomorrow. I mean, I’m not gonna show up. But it’s the principle of the thing, y’know?_

  _Jinx, you really should go to class._

 Lux, leader of the northern team, chided her teammate.

  _Set a good example for the southern team._

  _Ugh. Well maybe I would if pretty boy would hurry up and take the shot!_

 Ezreal rolled his eyes again.

  _Fine, fine. I’ll take the shot. Soraka, am I clear?_

 He looked around anxiously as the Kog’Maw continued it’s voracious rampage down 12th street, now gorged on three SUVs, a minivan, and two mailboxes.

  _Yes, no civilians are in the area._

 Soraka confirmed.

  _You’re clear to fire._

     Ezreal smirked as he stood, feeling a familiar energy roll through him. “Yuuto, I need you!” He said in a hushed whisper, streams of blue energy coalescing at his wrist before bursting into his familiar. He cooed gently, his long blue tail swaying in the high-altitude wind. He resembled a small cat-dragon hybrid, colored a pure white with blue accents streaking down his body. Every Star Guardian got a familiar, sometimes even more than one. But Ezreal knew his was the coolest.

     He thumbed Yuuto’s soft fur on his head, earning a pleased trill from the familiar. “Okay, let’s do this.” He held out his hand as Yuuto coiled around his forearm, vanishing in a flash of blue light. In his place, a gold and blue bracer covered his arm. His weapon gleamed in the low moonlight, a low hum emanating from its latent energy. Streams of mystical blue light arced across the surface, forming the string of a bow. He gripped the shimmering string with his hand, drawing it back and taking aim at the Kog’Maw.

     “Okay, buddy. Let’s do this in one shot.” He heard no response, but knew Yuuto would do his best. Suddenly, energy rushed into the palm of his hand, growing in an instant into a large sphere. It rolled and shook, barely contained by the gauntlet. It was up to Ez to fire, now. He closed one eye, trying to focus on the Kog’Maw. His projectile would pierce right through its tough exoskeleton, but if he missed or failed to hit anything vital it would turn on him. “Breathe, Ezreal.” He whispered to himself. “You got this.” He made a peace sign with his gauntlet hand, lining up the monster’s head between the two fingers. He exhaled, then released the string.

     The orb shot with blinding speed down into the streets, pushing dust and city trash up into the air in its wake. It stretched into an oblong shape from its velocity, crashing down onto the Kog’Maw’s position, piercing easily through its armor and killing it immediately. There was no sound from the creature. It had simply died far to quickly. The sickly green light flickered and faded. Ez looked down at his chest at the glowing blue pendant that pressed against the fabric of his uniform. It too, flickered and died. The last monster of the night had been killed.

     Ez sighed, leaning back onto the edge guard of the building’s roof. He was worried for a second there. There was silence as he looked down around him, seeing the dark city streets, the empty parks, complete with swingsets and slides that would no doubt be full of children the next morning. Thanks to him. His job was over for the night. Time to pack it in.

Then a loud voice broke his reverie.

_Finally! Can we de-transform and go home now???_

  _No one is keeping you here, Jinx! Didn’t you look at your Guardian Crystal? The night is over._

 Lux, the leader of the norther team said, exasperated.

  _Then I’ll see y’all later! Peace!_

 Ezreal felt the psychic connection break, a strange sense of emptiness filling it instead. The sensation was repeated as the other Guardians de-transformed back into their civilian identities, no doubt to go about their daily lives until tomorrow night. But there was still one voice left in the connection.

_Nice shot, Ezreal._

 Ahri said simply before her link disappeared.

* * *

 

     “Ezreal, get up. It’s time for breakfast.” He felt someone nudge his side painfully. “Ugh...” He rolled over, attempting to shield himself from the onslaught. “Go away, Sarah."

     “Don’t get mad at me when there’s no more food left.” The red-headed girl huffed, stepping out the room. “Oh, and by the way, I heard about your sniping job yesterday. Good shot.” Then she was gone, off to devour her own meal.

      Ezreal sat up, his blonde hair spiked in several directions from his time sleeping. He had barely slept three hours before it was time for him to get up. Being a Star Guardian did have its downsides, after all. He slowly rolled off his bed, careful not to step on any of Sarah’s college papers or books as he made his way to the bathroom. He gripped the sink, looking at his disheveled appearance with dismay.

      He looked exhausted, and he was always a little bitter that he couldn’t keep the streak of blue that his Guardian uniform gave his hair. His light blue pajamas were rumpled and stained, and he was positive his breath smelled horrendous. He had planned to go out on the town tonight, monster invasions permitting. Lulu has said there was nothing on her ‘radar’, as she called it. So it should be safe to make plans tonight. But Ezreal was tempted to just skip it and sleep all day. He sighed, fumbling for his toothbrush.

      He entered the dining room after he had finished freshening up, but his hair still refused to stay down, as it would until he decided to shower. He plopped down on his designated spot at the table, groaning with sleepiness.

      Sarah eyed him with distaste. “You look awful, man.” He mumbled something in response, but Sarah neither heard it nor payed attention. Instead, she passed him a plate of eggs and pancakes. “Eat. You’ll feel better.”

      He looked at her with resentment. “I said I’m not hungry, Sarah.” He pushed the plate back to her. Her expression remained unchanged as she scrolled through her phone, returning the plate to Ezreal without even batting an eye. “And I said eat. Soraka spent all morning making this food, so you’d better enjoy it. Also, you know Guardians burn a lot of calories, especially snipers. So...” She pushed it into his chest, breaking her gaze on the phone to give him a look of pure malice. “Eat.” She finished the sentence with a threatening growl.

      Cowed, Ez reluctantly began prodding the food with a fork. “I’m not gonna eat much...” He grumbled, chewing an egg sadly. Sarah sighed, putting her phone down for a moment. “Ezreal, what’s wrong? You’re 21. Please act like it.”

      Ez said nothing, but continued chewing. Sarah rolled her eyes. “Oh, so you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, huh?” She stood, picking up her now empty plate before walking around to Ezreal, holding her hand out for his. She smirked when he didn’t give it up. “Thought so. Now stop acting like a child and _eat_.”

      She walked around the counter to place her dishes in the sink before she began tidying up the kitchen, replacing errant spices and putting stray cutlery into draws. It was haphazard and not very accurate, but she did it was a strange sense of purpose. Ezreal cocked an eyebrow over his pancakes.

      “What are you doing?” He asked taking a perverse sense of happiness when she accidentally placed her hand in day-old maple syrup.

       “Uck… well, it’s nothing really.” She wiped her hand off on her jeans before continuing to clean. “It’s just that our missions lately have been really hard on ‘Raka. She’s so tired after healing all night, and I just want to lighten her workload around the apartment.”

        She bustled around the kitchen, throwing away enough leftovers to make Soraka’s heart stop. She looked at Ezreal with a knowing smile. “That’ll be our secret.” They both laughed in unison, the morning beginning to brighten.

       “Where is Soraka, anyway?” Ezreal asked, sipping water from a cup.

       “Oh, you know her.” Sarah said as she turned on the faucet to wash her hands. “She goes out to feed the homeless every morning, then goes to the hospital to give blood every night.” She turned the faucet off and began drying her hands on her shirt. “She gives so much to everyone, you know?”

       Ezreal nodded, slurping down the last of his food. “Isn’t her birthday next week?”

       Sarah froze, her shoes squeaking to a stop on the kitchen tile. “No, it’s not...” She said in disbelief. “I couldn’t have forgotten her birthday...” She grabbed her phone off the counter and spoke into it. “Starry, where is the nearest beauty store?”

       Ezreal laughed hard, standing to put his plate into the sink. “I have to get a present, too. Don’t panic.”

       “I have to panic, Ez! I have to get something perfect for her. Maybe a nice nail polish set? No, she’ll hate that… A mani-pedi package? No, too personal...”

       “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Ez consoled. “I’m off to get her one, myself. I’ll let you know if I find something.”

       “Please do! I’m at a loss…” Sarah paced impatiently, waiting for her phone to respond to her previous question.

* * *

 

        Ezreal walked down 6th street, Hoshi City’s shopping district. The crosswalks scrambled across each other, forming strange traffic patterns that made it impossible for cars to navigate. Just another quirk of the city, he supposed. He walked into a store called ‘Luscious Scents’, attempting to find a fragrance that suited Soraka.

       All of the bottles looked very ornate, with some resembling gemstones while others were more cliché hearts or moons. Every single one just confused Ezreal more.

      “Need help finding anything?” Came a suave voice from behind him. Ez turned to see a sharply dressed man about his age. His off-blonde hair was slicked back, aside from an unruly spike at the front. A shock of red ran through the side. His eyes were amber and flickered with a strange light, making Ezreal a little uncomfortable.

      “Um, yeah. I’m looking for something-”

      “Fruity? Woody? I’ve got both.” He pulled two bottles from the shelf next to him and presented them to Ez. One said ‘Bananas for Bananas’, while the other read ‘Ivory Heard That One’. Ez looked at them with confusion.

      “Um, no. See, this is for my friend-”

      “Name’s Rakan, friend. I’ll help you find the perfect fragrance for your friend!” The man swooped down, whisking Ezreal into the next aisle. “We’ve got strong scents, light scents, weird scents, scents for your mom-”

      “That one.” Ezreal interrupted, attempting to stop this whirlwind he was riding. “The mom one. She’s basically a mom to me.”

      Rakan smiled, baring razor sharp teeth Ezreal hadn’t noticed before. “Good choice! Actually, I don’t think I got your name.”

      Ezreal looked at him distrustfully before groaning the word out. “Ezreal.”

      “My, what an interesting name. I trust its owner is just as interesting?” Rakan’s eyes shown with a hunger Ezreal didn’t recognize.

      “Um… what-”

      “No time for questions, Ez my friend! We’ve got a gift to find!” He pulled him away, spiriting him to another aisle before Ezreal could finish saying, “Don’t call me Ez!”

      They stopped in front of the aisle, this one full of ‘exotic’ scents. “So what’ll it be, friend? Musk? Honey? Maybe sandalwood? Moms love sandalwood-”

      “Enough!” Ezreal shouted, throwing his hands to the side to move Rakan away from him. “I’ve had enough, okay? I just want a scent for my friend!”

      Rakan drew back for a second, looking Ezreal up and down. Then he began speaking again. His voice changed remarkably, now a sultry growl that made shivers run up the smaller boy’s spine. “Of course. You know what you want. Here’s my number.” He procured a plastic card out of nowhere, sticking it between Ezreal’s fingers. Then he turned at began walking away, leaving Ez dumbstruck.

      "W-wait!” He stammered, fumbling with the card. “What about my gift?”

       “Oh.” Rakan turned and looked at Ezreal, smiling like a cat would after it had finished playing with its prey. “I don’t work here.”

 


	2. Here Comes The Sun

"Uck..." Ezreal groaned, wiping his hand across a stone park bench, leaving a smear of bright green blood. "I hate it when they get their... _stuff_... on me." The other members of his team looked back at him as the last monster disintegrated into dust, leaving Valoran City safe for another day.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow and knocked her hips, throwing her guns behind her haphhazardly. They spun through the air, morphing into her twin familiars Baki and Boki, small orange creatures that vaguely resembled soft hamsters. They immeidately began flittering around her bright red hair, talking to each other in a high-pitched language only Guardians could understand.

"Ez, you okay? You seem... less focused than usual." Soraka had turned as well, kneeling to the grass to place her large crescent-tipped staff onto the soft grass. A flash of light, and the staff transformed into her familiar, a mint-green lion shaped creature named Shisa.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. It's nothing." Ez said, flicking his hand to be rid of the last bit of green goo.

"You were almost caught by that Cho'Gath earlier." A girl with deep purple hair spoke now. Her voice was ominous, and she was orbited by multiple violet orbs that sported various faces, some cheerful, some angry. That would be Syndra and her familiar, Multi. "I don't think I need to say what happens if you get eaten by one of them."

Ezreal rolled his eyes. "Can you spare me your theatrics for once, Syndra?"

Syndra responsed to his questions with a cold stare and a simple, "No."

"Guys, relax. Mission clear, okay? Let's unwind." And finally, their leader joined them. Ahri, sporting nine beautiful peach-colored tails and a three-tailed squirrel familiar named Kiko, she was easily the most charismatic of the group. "No need to be at each other's throats."

Soraka nodded, straightening her skirt out on the grass. "I agree. We're all quite tired, and getting mad at each other won't help."

Sarah put a finger to her chin in thought, ignoring Baki and Boki when they imitated her on each shoulder. "Is it me, or are the Star Monsters getting stronger?"

"Yes. Or at the very least they're coming in bigger waves and more frequently." Syndra replied. "Lux has given me similar reports from the north. It seems our enemies are preparing for something big."

"Perhaps a co-team meeting is in order." Ahri said, as if thinking out loud.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Do we really have to work with those losers? They're like... kids."

"Girl, I feel you." Ahri sighed. "Especially Lux. It's like she has no idea what I've-" She cut herself off, looking at her team as they waited for her to finish her sentence. "I mean, what _we've_ been through."

"I say we just keep doing what we're doing." Sarah continued. "It seems to be working so far."

Ezreal looked up at the night sky, watching the glittering stars as he listened to his teammates discuss their future plans. He'd give anything to be out their in space with Yuuto, soaring through the Universe like a comet. But lately, his duties as a Guardian had planted him firmly on the ground in Valoran City.

"Remember, the First Star chose all ten of us for a reason." Soraka said from her place on the ground. "We're all in the same city because She wants us to be. Maybe this big battle is why?"

Syndra shook her head. "I disagree, Soraka. We shouldn't base our plans on what the First Star may or may not have decided."

Soraka blushed, not used to any level of confrontation. "P-perhaps you're right. I'm sorry..."

Ahri held up a hand, as if to seperate the two Guardians. "Syndra, you know as well as I that Soraka has a powerful connection to the First Star, more than any of us. If she's saying she has a feeling about something, it'd be best for us to listen to it."

Syndra's expression didn't change as usual. But she did give a cold, "I understand."

Ahri turned to Ezreal. "Yo, Ez. Snap out of it."

He jolted, his daydreams of space dissolving in an instant. "Wha-what?" He stammered.

All four of the girls just stared at him in a mixture of frustration and disappointment. Sarah broke the silence with a sigh. "Okay, I'm calling it. Time for bed." She tapped the orange crystal on her chest, light blossoming out from it and removing her Guardian uniform and leaving her in jeans and an orange t-shirt.

Soraka nodded. "Yes, I think that's for the best." The other Guardians de-transformed back into their civilian clothes, except for Ezreal.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." He said as his teammates turned to leave.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked. "It's getting pretty late, Ez."

He nodded. "I just want to relax for a bit, is all."

She shrugged, turning to leave. "Okay, see you back home."

Soraka quickly ran over to him, whispering, "I'll leave the key under the mat for you." Before trotting back to Sarah.

Ezreal watched them leave, waiting for them to exit the wrought iron fences of the park and disappear around the street corner. He counted to 30, just to be sure no one was there. Then he stood.

"Okay, Yuuto. I need you." He raised his arm over his head, his gauntlet unraveling into the beautiful winged feline. Yuuto cooed softly, nuzzling against Ezreal's neck and purring contentedly. He giggled, the fur tickling his chin. "Yeah, I know you're shy around them. It's okay, they're gone."

Yuuto arched backwards, curling underneath Ezreal's legs and diving into his back, dissapearing into light and leaving a large pair of wings in his place.

"Thanks, buddy." Ez said, before leaping off the ground and into the stratosphere.

The blue and whites of Earth’s sky blurred into the deep black of outer space, a long blue comet’s tail curving behind him as he accelerated to well past the speed of light. The stars streamed past him, along with many planets and other celestial bodies that were moving too fast to recognize.

Just one of the perks of being a Star Guaridan.

\---------------------------------------

Ezreal touched down at the park, right where he had launched. The blue gem on his chest was dull and faded, exhausted from his intergalactic joyride.

He smiled, tapping it lightly. “Okay, buddy. You’ve earned a rest.” His Guardian uniform vanished, replaced with his formal school outfit, much to his dismay. “Ugh...” He looked down at his ugly brown pants and plain loafers.

He sighed, catching a ray from the now rising Sun reflect off the metal of a nearby swingset. He relaxed a bit, leaning against a tree.

“Have fun?” A smug voice came from his right.

Immediately, he jolted forward, looking for the voice. “Who’s there?” He asked, hand hovering over his Guardian crystal.

“Oh, you know me.” The man from the perfume store appeared from behind a slide, smirking. “I had my suspicions as to what you were, but I couldn’t confirm it until now.” He procured a shining mirror from his sleeve, clicking it open to examine his face. “So, thanks for that.”

“Raquel?” Ez asked, confused.

The man rolled his eyes, clapping the mirror shut. “It’s Rakan. Great, now you’ve ruined my entrance.”

“What do you mean ‘what I am’?” Ezreal asked, hand still at the ready over his gem.

Rakan smirked, bearing his trademark sharp canines. “A Star Guardian, obviously.”

Ezreal’s eyes widened. “You... you know about us?”

The man’s smile widened considerably. “Know? Please, I’m friends with the real deal, as it were.” He started walking towards Ezreal, his leather suede shoes clicking against the pavement. “You can put your hand down, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Ez eyed the man warily, not moving his hand.

Rakan frowned, seemingly upset that his peace offering was being ignored. “If I wanted you dead, your gem would be shattered already, Ezreal.” He rolled his eyes, a cigarette appearing in his hand. It lit itself when he clenched it between his teeth. “I’m here to help, I swear.”

“I don’t believe you.” Ezreal growled through gritted teeth. “What even are you, anyway?”

“Far beyond your understanding, for one thing. But maybe you’re familiar with a little thing called _the damn Sun_?” Rakan laughed, pointing to the rising Sun behind Ezreal.

Ezreal chuckled in disbelief. “Sure, and I’m a Star Monster.”

Rakan eyed Ezreal up and down for a moment, as if surveying a prey item or something he’d buy off a shelf. He turned, the blood-orange half cape draped over his shoulder flapping dramatically in the wind.

“Fine, it’s your right to be skeptical.” He said, his voice tinged with malice. “But I guess seeing is believing.” He snapped his fingers.

The rising light of the dawn began to recede as the very Sun itself moved in reverse, retreating back underneath the horizon. Rakan just smiled as he watched the look of abject horror on Ezreal’s face. He whistled nonchalantly, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and looking at the smoke that issued from the end.

“But if you really want proof, I suppose I could stop the Sun for, let’s say... a few weeks?” He said, breaking Ezreal’s reverie.

“You wouldn’t.” He growled, facing the man and assuming a fighting pose. “I won’t let you.”

Rakan rolled his eyes. “Guardians. Always so... tempermental. You haven’t even listened to my proposal yet.” He sighed, shaking his head sadly. “It’s not like I’m a Corruptant or a Cold One. I’m the Sun, baby! You know me.”

Ezreal cocked an eyebrow. “You just threatened to stop the Sun for weeks, Raquin-”

“It’s _**Rakan!!**_ ” He interrupted, raising his voice for the first time. His words echoed through the empty park, shaking the leaves on the trees and making Ezreal pull back a bit. He stared at the absolutely infuriated expression on the Sun-man’s face, for a moment genuinely afraid for his safety. Then, the man closed his eyes and inhaled through his nostrils, composing himself and straightening his cape.

“Its... _Rakan_.” He said, quieter and gentler this time. “Do not disrespect me again, young one.” He continued, all semblance of charm gone for the moment. “Or it will be the last thing you do.”

There was a heavy silence between the two. The Sun had stopped moving. It was Ezreal who broke the tension.

“Fine, Rakan. What is it that you need?”

Rakan smirked. “That’s more like it. Look, I’ve got some info from the big guys upstairs that our enemies are starting to collaborate. Work together.”

Ezreal’s eyes widened. “What do you mean? Is it the Dark Star?”

Rakan nodded. “Yeah, but it appears they’re not alone. It’s a bit hazy, but we have to rally our own forces if we want to win.” He shook his head, his soft feather-like ears drooping sadly. “The Dark Star, the Cold Ones, the Star Monsters... this doesn’t make any sense. For all intents and purposes, they should be at each other’s throats.”

Ezreal crossed his arms impatiently. “Well, what are we supposed to do about it? Write them a letter politely asking them to stop?”

“Co-operate.” Rakan said simply, his eyes boring straight through Ezreal’s. “Right now, the Guardians of New Horizons and Burning Bright are fighting amongst each other. If you can’t get along, you won’t stand a chance against... whatever they’re planning.”

“Have you got in touch with the Super Galaxy team? They’ve usually got their business straight.”

Rakan waved a hand dismissively. “This is beyond them. Last time I checked, Thresh’s Corruptants were on the moving. We’ve already lost a few solar systems to his newest creations...”

“What can we do now?” Ezreal asked. “We’re not exactly working with the top brass here.”

Rakan shrugged. “That’s your job, buddy.” He winked. “We don’t have much, but I’ll keep you updated as things progress.” He looked Ezreal up and down, making the smaller boy shift uncomfortably. “For now, let your team know what’s happening. And maybe... we’ll get a drink or something?”

Ezreal almost physically collapsed from the sudden change in tone of Rakan’s conversation, his knees buckling for a brief moment.

“A dr- a _drink_?” He sputtered. “We’ve got universal annihilation on our hands and you’re asking me out for a _drink_?” He half-shouted, close to hysterics. “What even _are_ you anyway? Because it seems to me like you’re just an asshole that can move a few stars, and trust me buddy I’ve seen better than that!”

Rakan frowned, half-genuine, half-mockingly. “It’s very rude to turn down a Celestial’s invitation.” He replied, smugness flavoring his words.

Ezreal’s eyes widened. A Celestial? They were second only to the First Star in power-

_“In fact, I’m friends with the real deal.”_

**_Oh shit._ **

“I’ll take your stunned silence as a yes.” Rakan said, ignoring Ezreal’s gaping mouth. “I’ll see you tomorrow a 7. Your place.” Then he spun his cape around his body, disappearing into a burst of light.

  


 


	3. Hooked

“Some kind of big battle, huh?” Ahri mumbled, arms crossed. Her 9 tails flicked delicately, as if swatting a fly only she could feel. She placed a hand on the dining table that her team had assembled around in her apartment, shaking the center flower arrangement slightly. Ezreal noticed the colors of the three flowers were the colors of all of Ahri’s other trinkets; blue, green, and yellow. The last time Ezreal asked about them, he was greeted with sad looks and mournful silence from Sarah and Ahri. He decided not to bring it up again.

 

“I’ve seen this before. We’ll need to prepare ourselves.” Syndra said from across the table, her fingers tapping the air, purple rings emanating from them. “I’m pulling information now...” The purple gem on her wrist pulsed as she continued ‘typing’.

 

Sarah looked to Ezreal, who met her gaze. “Ezreal, what exactly did this… person tell you?” She asked, eyebrows cocked. “We’re not working with a lot of info here.”

 

Ez rolled his eyes. “That’s exactly what I told him. His entire thing seems half-baked if you ask me.”

 

“Half-baked or not, I’ve seen too many of my team fall.” Ahri said firmly. “I’m not going to let that happen again.” She looked at Syndra. “Syndra, let’s move. We’ve got business to attend to with the Northern team.”

 

Syndra nodded, snapping her attention away from the air. She and Ahri held their hands out, purple and peach colored light flowing from their gems, enveloping their bodies in gleaming iridescence, before exploding into a veil of shimmering dust. There they stood, clad in their Guardian uniforms, sparkling glitter fading away into the air.

 

Three shining gems fell from the air, a lucky charm displaced from the transformation. They sported Ahri’s signature colors: blue, yellow, and green. She caught them effortlessly, placing them in her skirt’s pocket.

 

“Okay, Syndra. Let’s move.” She said, drawing a circle in the air. Peach light traced her movements, with more lines forming to create a four-pointed star inside the circle. Then she pressed her hand against it, creating a vortex of pink light.

 

Syndra nodded, business as usual. “Of course.” She stepped through the portal. Ahri turned to face the rest of her team. “I’ll be back soon. Sarah, you’re in charge.” Then she too disappeared through the portal, which vanished in a puff of citrus-scented mist.

 

Ez wrinkled his nose, offended by the intruding smell. In truth, he was jealous of Ahri and Syndra’s abilities. He’d only be Awakened for a year now, and there was much he had to learn. But even Soraka, who had Awakened with him, was gaining new powers and talents. He still had the same old gauntlet as he did before, but no new tricks up his sleeve.

 

“Okay guys, you heard Ahri. I don’t know what we’re dealing with, but I’m afraid of the worst.” Sarah said, sighing as she stood from the table and rounded the kitchen counter. “Star Monsters are one thing, but Thresh...” She shook her head sadly. “Thresh is something else entirely.” She pulled open a drawer, rummaging around in it for something.

 

Soraka eyed Ezreal nervously, who shrugged. He was just as confused as her.

 

“Where are they… a-ha!” Sarah pulled two clear orbs from the drawer, perfect spheres that resembled large water drops. She returned to the table, sitting again and reaching out to her teammates. “Listen, you two. I knew something like this would happen. It did before.” She cast a quick glance at the flowers. She gestured for Soraka and Ezreal to open their hands. They presented them, palms up.

 

She gently placed an orb in each. “These are very important, okay?” Her tone was like that of a mother or concerned sister. “If you get into trouble, any kind of trouble, anywhere in the Universe, just break this. It will let the rest of the team know where you are.”

 

Soraka blanched at the orb, giving it a nervous look. “Trouble? What kind of trouble?”

 

“There’s a lot of people who want us dead. Evil people. Some things that don’t even count as people.” Sarah whispered sadly. “And sometimes… they succeed.” She looked at the flowers again.

 

Suddenly, Ezreal understood.

 

“That’s why I made these. They’re made from my Gem, so they’ll only work if you break them.” Sarah continued. “Don’t take any risks.” She cast a pointed glare at Ezreal. “That means no late-night galaxy hopping.”

 

Ezreal blushed, looking at the table. So she did know about that after all.

 

Sarah used her hands to wrap their fingers around the orbs. “You two are prime targets. You’re new to being Guardians, and they know. So please… be safe.”

 

Soraka nodded. “I promise I will, Sarah.”

 

Sarah smiled. Then looked at Ezreal. “Ez?”

 

Ezreal looked down at the orb in his hand. The gravity of the situation was beginning to sink in. He looked back at Sarah.

 

“Those three. The colors.” He said, ignoring Sarah’s request. “Who were they?”

 

Sarah’s face changed almost imperceptibly, becoming wracked with sadness. “They… were very dear friends.” She replied, tears welling up but not spilling. “They burned bright… and they paid the price. And I won’t let that happen to you. Either of you.”

 

Soraka reached for Sarah, her healing touch already beginning to glow. “Sarah...”

 

“No, Soraka.” She interrupted, gently nudging her hand away. “It’s okay. It’s okay to remember. The dead serve as guides for the living.” She wiped away a tear before it had a chance to fall, flicking it into the air. “Ezreal, I need you to promise me you’ll stay safe.”

 

Ezreal looked back the orb. A pang of panic resonated through his chest, gripping his heart in a quick burst of fear. Was he ready for this? He didn’t even remember who he was before he Awakened…

 

It didn’t matter. He needed to make Sarah feel better. He cared too much about her to make her worry.

 

Even if he didn’t tell the truth.

 

“Yes, Sarah. I promise.”

 

She smiled, sighing as her fears dissolved. “Good. I care about you two so much...” She said, standing and rounding the table to bring both of them into a crushing hug.

 

Soraka giggled. “Stop it, Sarah! You’re embarrassing me!” They both began to laugh, but Ezreal just kept staring at the orb.

 

 

“Okay, Yuuto.” Ezreal breathed, standing on top of a hill just outside Valoran City. “This is the last time for a while.”

 

Yuuto cooed sadly, nuzzling Ezreal’s neck.

 

“I know, I know. But you heard Sarah. It’s too dangerous to go alone.”

 

His familiar nodded, but he still sensed the irritation radiating from the creature.

 

“Don’t be like that. We gotta make this one last until next time. And who knows when that’ll be.” Ezreal rolled up his sleeves and stretched his arms. “I’m ready.”

 

Yuuto cured around him, diving into his back and blossoming into a pair of radiant blue wings. He pulled back, then launched himself off the ground at the speed of light, instantly breaking the sound barrier and rocketing away from Earth.

 

The stars streamed into lines as he rushed to his favorite nebula: The Hourglass Nebula. He stopped on a dime, everything resolving back into actual shapes.

 

“Damn, new record!” He shouted into the vacuum of space, his Guardian powers keeping him safe in the dark expanse. “And look at that, still as awesome as ever.” He gazed at the nebula, spiraling red jets of gas and plasma slowly, but inevitably, moving towards a center point that would eventually become a new star.

 

He sighed contentedly, reclining back into the nothingness as he watched the nebula slowly move and wind, forming new and impossible shapes before his very eyes. He liked to come here when the stress of Guardian-hood became too much. When Ahri was in a mood, or Sarah was nagging him, or when Syndra was being… well, Syndra. It was relaxing for him to jet off and leave all of his worries behind him, literally thousands of light-years away.

 

But then everything went dark.

 

The plasma of the nebula slowed to a halt, dulling into an ominous purple. Ezreal sat up in a hurry, looking around in a panic.

 

“Who’s there?” He shouted.

 

All he heard in response was a deep chuckle. Deeper than anything he had ever heard. It vibrated his bones and made his Gem ache. He felt Yuuto start to panic inside him.

 

“Who’s there?” The voice echoed, sounding like it was savoring Ezreal’s confusion. Suddenly, chains made of darkness itself sprung from nothing, wrapping around Ezreal’s body and pulling, crushing his arms and legs in a vice-like grip.

 

He screamed in pain, but the voice did nothing but chuckle more. He struggled, his Gem glowing against the darkness, but the chains did not give. If anything, they seemed to grow tighter. He felt the orb Sarah gave him in his pocket, but he was unable to reach it.

 

He stopped thrashing for a second when he realized the irony of the situation.

 

“Aww, no more? I was really enjoying your squirming.” Dark smoke swirled into a form in front of Ezreal, taking the shape of a man. Or, a vague approximation of a man. This man had no eyes to speak of, and his mouth was wide, full of jagged purple teeth. His head was curved into a set of horns, and his body was unable to be seen beneath the robes of stars and darkness he was clad in. In one hand, he held the end of the chains binding Ezreal, with a large, jagged hook hanging from it. In the other, a black hole floated lazily above his palm.

 

The creature smirked. Even without eyes, Ezreal could see the look of smug satisfaction he had.

 

“What do you want?” He shouted, earning a squeeze from the chains. “Who are you?”

 

“So predictable, coming to the same spot every night...” The man intoned, pretending to sit in the emptiness. “That’s what always gets Guardians killed. Their… humanity.” He said the last word the same way someone would say ‘disease’.

 

“I said, who are you!?” Ezreal yelled again, louder this time.

 

The man frowned. “Ask permission if you wish to talk.”

 

A chain whipped around Ezreal’s face, forcing itself in between his teeth, gagging him and cutting the corners of his mouth.

 

He growled angrily, thrashing against the chains.

 

“Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, the humanity of it all.” The man smiled, showing off the rows and rows of impossibly sharp teeth. “You see, I’m someone you may have heard of. I know that wretched vixen Ahri always talks of me.” He released the chain and black hole, although they did not move.

 

“Thresh is so evil, Thresh will kill us all, blah blah blah.” He mocked, imitating a terrible facsimile of Ahri’s voice. “It’s all true, of course. But where’s the pageantry, the showmanship?”

 

Ezreal’s eyes widened. “Mresh?” He tried to say through the chains gagging him.

 

“Oh yes, that’s me.” Thresh said, laughing quietly. “My name does tend to get thrown around quite a bit.” He used a clawed finger to beckon Ezreal towards him, who had no choice but to float to the creature.

“Now, let’s see what I’ve caught today.” His voice had taken on a very predatory growl. He examined Ezreal, up and down, hooking a claw in the chains to bring him too close for Ezreal’s comfort. There was a coldness radiating from the man, something Ezreal had never felt before. Yuuto was screaming in fear inside him, but he could do nothing to console his familiar.

 

“A Star Guardian, one of many. But…” He sniffed the air, or rather, the absence of air. “A young one. So new. So pure.” He flicked his other claw out, tapping the blue Gem on Ezreal’s chest. Waves of excruciating pain radiated through Ezreal’s body, making him contort and twist against the grip of the chains. “Ah, yes… powerful too. Tell me, why have you wandered so far from your team, young one?”

 

The chains removed themselves from Ezreal’s mouth. He breathed hard, unable to speak. Rivulets of blood dripping from the corners of his lips.

 

“I said… speak.” The claw came up again, digging itself into Ezreal’s chin and forcing his head up.

 

“I…” Ezreal panted, trying to get a grip. “I...”

 

“Hm...” Thresh grunted, ignoring Ezreal’s pain. “Yes, you’ll do quite nicely.”

 

Then without warning, the claws gripped Ezreal’s Gem on all sides, eliciting a scream from the boy as they pulled with abandon, as if trying to wrench it from his chest.

 

“Stop!” He yelled, his hands struggling to reach up and pull the monster away from his Gem, his soul. “Stop, please!”

 

Thresh just smiled, a long, sinewy tongue licking where lips should have been. “Just relax… let the darkness take you...”

 

Purple lightning struck the space around them. Ezreal twitched and shook, trying in vain to pry the claws off of him. Then a sense of calm began to take over in his mind. A black cloud spreading from the back of his head.

 

“There we go...” Thresh intoned. “Let me take this burden from you...”

 

Ezreal coughed quietly, his eyes lidded as his life was taken from him. He looked down, wrapping a chained hand around Thresh’s as he tried once more to pull the claws off of him. He could feel his Gem beginning to give, the bond between flesh and stone starting to pull apart.

 

“Stop...” He cried weakly. “Stop…

 

Then a flash of light burst between the two, severing Thresh’s hand clean from his forearm. The chains dissolved into dust, leaving Ezreal to float silently as he watched Thresh reel back from him.

 

“Ahhhh!” He hissed, cradling the stump to his chest. “Who… who dares!” He roared, the fabric of space shaking from the sound.

 

The blur of light arced, returning to Ezreal and curling around him, before materalizing into a familiar face.

 

“Fuck off!” A loud racous voice called.

 

Ezreal coughed again, feeling golden feathers flow over his broken body. “Rakan?”

 

“Shhh...” The man pulled Ezreal close, hiding him from Thresh underneath his cape, now gleaming with the light of the Sun. “Don’t speak.”

 

Thresh’s mouth contorted in anger. “You!” He screamed. He pointed the hook towards Rakan. “You can’t protect him forever, Sun god! I will have this Universe in my thrall!” His stump bled freely, purple and black gases flowing into space.

 

“I said; Fuck. Off!” Rakan yelled, louder this time. Ezreal looked up at Rakan, seeing his fierce features lit by the fire that appeared to emanate from his very body.

 

Thresh pulled back, composing himself. “Very well. I will retreat.” He swung the hook, ripping a hole in space-time. “But hear this, Rakan. When I have the boy, I will repay this wound onto his body.” He growled, stepping into the hole. “Every step you take will be engraved on him for all eternity.”

 

“Keep moving, asshole.” Rakan said, not showing any fear.

 

Thresh disappeared through the hole. It closed behind him, leaving only the gases from his wound as a mark that he was ever there.

 

Immediately, Rakan turned his attention to Ezreal, who coughed weakly, struggling to gain a solid breath.

 

“Are you okay? What did he do to you?’ He asked, moving Ezreal’s blonde locks from his face so he could see his expressions.

 

Before he could answer, his body was bathed in blue light for an instant before it shattered, coalescing into a small orb that fell into his Gem, leaving him in his civilian clothes.

 

He said nothing, just lay in Rakan’s arms for a moment as he felt the man’s warmth give him a sliver of strength.

 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you more...” Rakan said quietly, all loud anger and boisterous pleasure gone from his voice. “I’m so stupid…”

 

“How did...” Ezreal began weakly. “How did you know?”

 

Rakan smiled nervously. “You weren’t at your apartment when I showed up for drinks.”

 

Ezreal stared at the man. Even in his dire state, he managed to laugh quietly. “That’s so… dumb.”


	4. Fall I

_“Wake up.”_

Came a voice. It sounded… young. Young… and sad. Tinged with hope and despair and anticipation of things yet to come.

“Wake up, starboy.” Now it was sarcastic.

Ezreal cracked an eye open. It was raining. The sun was barely below the horizon. Clouds raced over him as the rain softly touched his face. He groaned, coughing up something that looked like glitter.

“Where am I?” He croaked, voice hoarse. “Who are you?” He looked at the voice’s owner. A beautiful girl stood in front of him, her peach-pink hair shining in the low light. She wore a white shirt and top, fringed with the same pink. A small squirrel-like creature floated over her shoulder, sharing the color and sporting three tails. Not to be shown up, his owner had a whopping nine, all splayed behind her like a fan.

She rolled her eyes, the amber orbs showing a wide range of emotions in just that moment.

“I think the better question is; who are you?” She offered a hand, helping Ezreal up when he took it. He stumbled up, trying to get a foothold on the uneven ground. He looked around him. The grass was softly swaying in the wind. He was in some sort of park.

 _Why was he here?_ He shook his head, trying to figure out some order of events.

“How did I get here? What’s happening?” He asked, looking to the girl for answers.

Her arms were folded. She gestured behind him. “The answer to the first question is behind you.”

Confused, he turned to see where he had just gotten up from.

A crater, round and jagged, was marring the otherwise pristine landscape. He looked up, still not processing what was happening.

“I… fell?”

“Yeah, ya fell.” The girl parroted, obviously becoming impatient. “Don’t bother trying to remember your friends or family; you won’t.” She continued, pretending to inspect her nails. “You were chosen by the First Star. That’s all that matters now.”

“I don’t understand...” He murmured. He felt his chest, sensing something different. A hard lump was present underneath his white shirt. He pulled the neck of the shirt out, inspecting it.

A Gem, bright blue and cut into a diamond. “What is this?” He asked, starting to breathe hard.

"Who am I? Who are you? What is this… thing on my chest!?” His volume rose before he collapsed onto the Earth, holding his head in his hands. “This is a dream… I’m just having a really weird dream...”

“Not a dream, sweetie.” The girl said.

A few moments passed. Ezreal did not look up from his sorrowful position. The only sounds were his quiet sobbing and the rain.

Then the girl broke the silence. A hand touched his shoulder. She was kneeling down next to him.

“I know it’s hard, sugar...” Her voice was softer now, far more gentle. “But crying isn’t going to help. We’re your family now.” She stood, holding her hand out again. He looked up, sniffing quietly.

“I don’t know what any of this means...” He whispered.

The girl smiled. “It means that you’ve been chosen for something special. You’re a Star Guardian. Now all you have to do is take my hand, and follow me.”

She was still smiling, and it was genuine. Full of love, beauty, and starlight. “You’re safe with us,”

Ezreal took her hand.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh...” Ezreal groaned, his eyes cracking open painfully. “Ow...”

The ceiling of his room came into focus. The plain white paint was always a comfort.

“Oh my!” He heard Soraka exclaim next to his bed. He glanced over to her. She quickly folded up her glasses and closed the book she had be reading. “You’re awake!”

“Raka?” He mumbled. “What happened?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” She said, moving to stop him when he tried to sit up. “You must not do that! Your Gem was injured very severely during… whatever it was.” She flicked her wrist, mint green light flowing into her palm. She placed it on his Gem, a sense of calm flowing through him. The air began to smell like spearmint.

“I’ve spent all week healing you. I was worried for a bit, there...”

“Where is everyone?” He asked, licking his lips. He felt the cracked skin from the-

_Chains._

“Thresh.” He whispered. He sat up suddenly, startling Soraka.

“Oh!”

“Where are the others? I need to tell-”

“We’re right here.” Ahri stood in the doorway. The look she was giving Ezreal could have knocked an elephant on its feet. He gulped nervously.

“Soraka, honey… can you give me and our… ‘ _explorer_ ’ some alone time?” She asked, mockingly sweet.

Soraka’s goat-like ears folded downwards as she scurried out of the room. Ahri watched her going, waiting for her to completely leave the area before gently closing the door. Then she looked back at Ezreal.

The rage in those eyes… he had only seen it a few times. And none of those times had ended very well for the person on the receiving end.

“You… little… _shit_.” She grunted through clenched teeth, walking towards his bed. “Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were?” The air pressure in the room was increasing, a side effect of Ahri’s massive magical power. “You deliberately disobeyed me. You put yourself in danger!” Her volume was increasing. Ezreal tried to shrink back into his bed as far as he could.

“You could have died!!” She yelled. “You could have jeopardized everything we’ve worked for! Do you know what would have happened if that… _guy_ hadn’t saved you?”

“His name is Rak-”

“ ** _I DON’T CARE WHAT HIS NAME IS_**.” The room shook from her voice. “I’m so _mad_ … I’m so _angry_...” She fumed, raising her fist.

Ezreal’s eyes widened before he closed them, afraid of what was coming next.

"I’m so...” The pressure evaporated. All the anger in her voice was gone. Now, it was thick with tears. “I’m so happy you’re okay...” She sobbed, peach-colored tears streaming down her face.

Ezreal opened his eyes. This was not what he was expecting.

“Ahri-”

“ _Don’t_.” She held up a finger. “Don’t say anything, Ezreal.” She sniffed, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her sweater. “You didn’t think of anyone else when you went out there. You did it because it was what you wanted to do.”

Ezreal looked at the floor, ashamed.

“Do you know what it would have done to us if Thresh captured you? He would have corrupted you.” She sighed sadly. “And I don’t think I could kill another one of my brothers...” She locked eyes with him. “Never again.”

Suddenly, she was all business. The sadness was gone, shoved down deep where it could never be seen. “We start training with the Burning Bright team tomorrow. Syndra will give you info on what we’re fighting.” She turned to leave, opening the door. “Be at Hanabi Park at 10 AM, sharp. And look presentable. I don’t want Lux giving me crap about it.”

“W-wait! I still haven’t finished healing!” He stuttered.

Her eyes narrowed. “Tough shit. We’ll get you a stroller.” She stepped out the door, before stopping and poking her head back through. “Oh, and you’ve got a visitor.”

She opened the door fully again, glaring at the man who entered. Rakan stepped in, dressed in a deep red tuxedo that seemed far too formal for casual wear. His hair was slicked back, and his feather-like ears were drooping nervously.

“Ah, thank you.” He said, entering the room. Ahri kept glaring, before pointing from her eyes to him.

“I’m watching you, bird-man. Keep your hands where I can see ‘em.” Then she slammed the door, making Ezreal jump.

Rakan looked at him. “Your sisters… they’re quite the charmers, aren’t they?”

Ezreal shrugged. “You get used to it.” Then he realized what was happening. “Hey, what the hell are you doing here?” Then he realized another thing. “And what did Ahri mean by ‘hands where I can see’-”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Rakan said quickly, clearly trying to change the subject. “I just wanted to… check up on you. I heard you took quite a hit out there in space.”

“Um… weren’t you there?” Ezreal asked, disgruntled by this stranger that kept trying to force himself into his life. “You saved me, didn’t you?”

“Oh...” His ears drooped even more. “You remember that.” He pulled up the chair that Soraka had been using and sat in it, leaning forward. “What else do you remember?”

Ezreal leaned away, offended by Rakan’s cologne. “I remember you being a weirdo.”

“Ah-ah-ah. We talked about disrespecting a Celestial.” Rakan joked playfully. “It’s bad for your health.”

“Look, Rakan-”

“It’s Rakan-” He started, before stopping when he realized Ezreal actually said it right. “Oh. Nevermind.”

“Right.” Ezreal groaned. “Anyway, _Rakan_. Thank you for saving me. I won’t go out alone again, won’t take candy from strangers, and I’ll wear a bell next time.” His tone was very sarcastic. “Is that everything?”

Rakan frowned. “You’re not very cute when you’re sarcastic.”

Ezreal groaned. “Look, I’m fine. Okay? What else could you want?”

There was a pause for a moment. It seemed like Ezreal had asked what Rakan had been waiting to here.

“How about a kiss?”

Instantly, Ezreal locked up. He’d never been very good in… romantic situations, especially ones that had been happening in front of his eyes and he’d been too dumb to notice.

“Here, I’ll lead.” Rakan leaned in, his ears perking up in excitement. He closed his eyes, his arms reaching to lightly touch the back of Ezreal’s neck.

“Wait!” He cried, interrupting the moment and making Rakan pull back.

“What, what is it?” He asked, concerned.

“I, uh… think I hear Sarah calling me.” He lied, hoping Rakan couldn’t hear his heart pounding underneath the blanket.

Rakan looked Ezreal up and down. He understood what was happening.

“You’re not ready. I understand. I get that.” He stood, towering over the boy. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t stop trying.” He smirked, winking as he walked to the door. “I’ll check up on you again soon. Maybe tomorrow? Who knows, I’m a busy man.” He laughed quietly. “Stay cute, Ez.” He opened the door and left the room.

Ezreal sighed in relief. Rakan was gone.

He felt Yuuto squirm inside his chest. He knew what Ezreal was feeling.

“Stop that, Yuuto. He’s… weird. Weird and charming, yes, But weird!”

There was a sad tug at his heart from the familiar. “Look, I’ll figure this out, okay? Just because you like him doesn’t mean I have to!”

Another tug.

“Fine, I like him, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

A wave of feelings came from the creature all at once.

“Okay, okay!! Geez… I’ve got more important things to do right now, Yuuto. And so do you!”

A sad strum of his heart this time.

“Can you chill? Or can you at least wait until tomorrow?”

There was silence now. Ezreal took that as a yes.


	5. Fall 2

“Interesting, interesting...”

The dark expanse of space pulsed with evil energies, swirling endlessly into an enormous spiral as it consumed all that fell into it. Thresh held it all in the palm of his hand, crushing it when it ceased to amuse him. His true home was actual darkness.

Nothingness. The absence of light. Of sound. Of anything. Nothing echoed, nothing breathed. Everything that ever was and ever will be met and will meet it’s end here.

A pocket dimension, created from this very darkness, was where he was now. Floating, thinking. Analyzing his options. Observing the various points of light just outside his sphere of influence.

Life. Happiness. Hope. Change.

It **disgusted** him.

“ _Kha’Zix!_ ” He roared, although it took on a strange tinny quality in the echo-less void.

A shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. A hunched over, insect-like creature that also lacked eyes as he did. Resembling a praying mantis, it’s large, razor-sharp foreclaws were crafted from the same emptiness they were currently occupying. His deep purple body clicked and scratched as his plate-like armor rubbed together. His vocalizations were equally horrifying, sounding like the screech of metal from a car crash.

“Yessss, my lord?” His mouth parts clicked inquisitively.

“The boy. The one who’s very essence stains my fingers.” Thresh held up his right claw, tinged with the bright blue of Ezreal’s Gem. “I almost had another brother for you, but alas… he eluded my grasp.”

“What of your injuries, master?” He asked, using a scythe-like arm to gesture to Thresh’s slowly regenerating stump.

“Not important. I will regenerate.” He offered his hand to the creature. “Now, feed. Obtain the boy’s scent, and hunt him down. Bring him to me, and we will have another in our thrall.”

Tentatively, Kha’Zix stepped forward, before leaping onto Thresh’s hand and devouring his fingers instantly. His mouth parts scrabbled and scratched, disgusting sounds issuing from the dark vortex-like maw.

Thresh did not seem fazed at all. In fact, if anything, he seemed rather bored.

“You honor me, master...”

“Think nothing of it. Bring me the boy, Kha’Zix. That is your mission.”

The creature stopped low, bringing one of the scythes to his chest as a sign of fealty.

"As you wish.”

Then he stepped backwards, disappearing through the wall of darkness.

There was a moment of silence as Thresh examined the second stump he now had, as if it were a paper cut or other minor inconvenience. Then, he sighed.

“Yes, Orianna?”

A feminine figure stepped into the shadows now. Lithe and dancer-esque, this creature sported eyes but no mouth. Her deep purple body sparkled with the nebulae of dead stars. A small galaxy orbited her waist, a symbol of worlds she had destroyed, relegated to nothing more than clothing. Her bright orange eyes stared at Thresh.

“ _Why the boy?_ ” Her soundless voice asked. “ _Why is he so special?_ ”

Thresh chuckled. “In truth, he’s not. But he holds a place in the hearts of certain creatures I would like to see hurt. He is nothing more than a toy. A pawn.”

She nodded. “ _I understand. Forgive my question._ ”

Thresh waved her away. “You always had a curious mind. Even when you were flawed, all those eons ago.”

“ _Such a dark time._ ” She agreed. “ _But now, I understand. It is all clear to me._ ”

“Yes, my daughter.” Thresh laughed. “I would hope it is.”


	6. Fall 3

“Ahri…” The boy croaked, grasping blindly for his sister’s hand in the pouring rain, his Gem cracked and chipped. “I had fun, I swear...” He laughed weakly, coughing from the effort.

 

“No...” Ahri cried, grabbing his hand. “No, you can’t leave me too! I… you promised!” She pressed the hand to her forehand, shivering from her sadness that began to wrack her body. “You promised...”

 

The boy smiled. “I’m sorry, Ahri. He got me good… that bastard.” He coughed again, orange glitter issuing from his mouth. “He’s still out there somewhere… you have to stop them.” He groaned, his head tilting to the side weakly. “All of them.”

 

“No, I won’t!” She yelled, her hair falling down her face. “I won’t do this anymore!” She let go of his hand, and began sobbing into her own. “No more… please, no more...”

 

“Please, Ahri...” He turned to look at her, his orange eyes still twinkling with the energy of the First Star. “It’s your turn to make a promise now.” He reached for her hand again, entwining his fingers with her. “Don’t let the others end up like me and our sisters.” He groaned in pain. “Stop Thresh. Protect the others. Please.”

 

“I… I can’t… I’m not- I’m not...” She stammered, trying to quell her tears. “I’m not strong enough...”

 

“Yes you are.” His voice was strong now, for just a moment. “You are stronger than all of us. It’s your turn to lead them, now. I believe in you.” Then it became weak again. “You’re a Star Guardian. You can do anything. Just… promise me.”

 

He coughed again, more violently this time. “Ahri, promise me...” He was more insistent now. His time was approaching quickly.

 

Ahri sniffed, not letting go off his hands.

 

“I...” She looked down at his broken form, destroyed by Thresh’s attacks. His once proud and beautiful body ripped apart by evil itself. She had seen this happen before. Twice.

 

Not again.

 

“I promise.” Her voice was steely. Something inside her had changed. “I promise I will protect them.”

 

“Good...” He sighed. “I never doubted you. It was your destiny.” Then his Gem broke, large holes dotting the surface. “I love you...”

 

Glittering energy rose from his body, sparkling in the air as it coalesced into a stream of light. Ahri heard voice. Singing, she thought it was. Voices of other Guardians passed. Then the light shot into the sky, gone in an instant.

 

He was dead. His energy was returned to the First Star. He’d be reborn, but not in Ahri’s lifetime.

 

And not as the brother she knew.

 

“If destiny won’t change...” Ahri sgrowled. “Then I will.” She clutched the ruins of her friends Gems close to her chest, thick tears coating her cheeks as she knelt on the hard asphalt of the city. Rain poured overhead, but she stood resolute, her tails splaying against the force of the wind.

 

“I will.”

 

“Wait!” The creature hissed, squirming against Ahri’s boot heel. “Wait, I meant no harm!” It’s purple, spike-like limbs scrambled against the pavement in the dark alley. “I am not a Corruptant!”

 

“Nice story.” Ahri smirked, pressing harder with her boot. “Except I know you’re lying.”

 

“Please, please!” It squealed. “I promise, I’ll return to my quadrant! I’ll never come back here again!”

 

Ahri pretended think for a second. “Let’s see… first you lied to me about being a Corruptant, now you’re lying to me again.” She smirked. “That calls for a double tap.”

 

“Wait!-” The creature was interrupted by a shot of energy from Ahri’s finger tip, piercing it’s oval head and splattering it’s green blood onto the pavement. She took her boot off of it.

 

“How unfortunate.” She said sarcastically.

 

The creature gurgled, trying to pull it’s half-alive body away from the girl.

 

“Oh, looks like I forgot something.” A second shot finished the job. The creature died, it’s body curling in on itself.

 

“Stay away from my family.” She snarled, crushing the body with her heel. “Trash.”


	7. Cross Team Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA the one where the kiss

“Um...” Lux lowered her wand, shooting a concerned look at Ahri. “Is he… okay?”

Ezreal lay on the ground, sweating and breathing hard. The sun was still high in the sky, relentlessly pounding him with heat. Yuuto was tired. He was tired. The grass in the field of Hanabi park was soft… maybe he’d close his eyes…

“He’s fine.” Ahri said firmly, nodding.

Lux shrugged. “Well, if you’re sure… Poppy, pull!”

A voice echoed across the fields. “Yes, ma’am!”

Ez’s eyes snapped open as he heard a large boulder whiz towards him, rolling out form under its shadow. It slammed deep into the earth, narrowly missing the small boy.

“Wait, wait-”

“Pull!”

“Right!”

Another slam of Poppy’s mighty hammer sent another barrage of rocks at Ezreal, who yelped and tried to dodge to the best of his ability.

“Wait, time out-”

“Pull!”

“Yes!”

More rocks, this time larger. His reactions were getting slower. Then they got too slow. A stone the size of a lamp crushed his leg, making him scream in pain. He collapsed, gripping his surely shattered femur.

He heard Ahri sigh. “Medics!”

Immediately, Soraka and Janna were at his side, nursing his bruises and broken bone. Soraka placed her hand on his leg, closing her eyes. Mint-green energy swirled into the wound, sealing the skin and repairing the bones painlessly and instantly. Janna tended to his smaller cuts and scrapes.

“Alright, let’s go again-”

“No!” Ezreal shouted. He had been training for hours. He was exhausted, sweaty, and angry. “No more!”

He turned to look at Ahri, but she had already left her place on the hill. She was now inches from his face. Her glare cowed him instantly. Peach sparks were issuing from her eyes.

“I said,” she growled through gritted teeth. “Let’s go,” The eyes narrowed. “ _Again_.”

He looked at her, gauging exactly how much he could push her, then sighed.

“Fine, let’s-”

She whirled around, cutting him off. “Sarah, artillery!”

Sarah saluted from her place on the tallest hill, holding her hands out to her sides. Baki and Boki streamed out from her Gem, becoming golden-red pistols.

Ahri cupped a hand to her mouth and shouted. “Incoming!”

Soraka and Janna leapt up from the ground and began moving in a serpentine fashion as Sarah rained comet-like bullets down from above. Ezreal stumbled, feeling a bullet graze his side as he tripped over what seemed like every grassroot and gopher hole.

The two girls made it out unscathed. Ezreal however, sported many singed holes in his white coattails, which were already stained with mud and dirt. His hair was burned at the edges. And he knew Sarah had been going easy on him, purposefully missing him because she knew he wasn’t on his A game today.

“This… fucking… _sucks_!” He shouted, collapsing onto the hill as Ahri called for a break.

The other Guardians gathered in a circle on top of the hill, anxiously waiting for Soraka to unpack the snacks. It was rare for the two teams to ever be in the same area at once, and Ezreal had to admit it was a strange sight.

Lux, the leader of Burning Bright, sported bright pink hair that she always wore in twin pigtails. Ezreal knew from experience Ahri _did not_ like her, but for reasons he couldn’t exactly place.

Poppy was the heavy weapons expert on the team. Short, blue-haired, and very stern, she rarely ever talked. But when she did, people tended to listen. Her large hammer spoke louder than words, anyway.

Lulu was entranced by a nearby butterfly, sometimes wandering off to chase it before returning to the group. She was a weird one, but her connection to the First Star was just as strong as Soraka’s.

Janna was quiet, reserved, and beautiful. But Ezreal knew that something terrible had happened to her in the past. Her eyes held the same pain that Ahri’s sometimes revealed.

And finally, there was Jinx. She was a loose cannon, reluctant to play by the rules, and totally willing to cause millions of dollars in property damage during their midnight missions. Ezreal liked her enough, but he felt like she was hiding something.

All in all, there was little wonder why New Horizons and Burning Bright didn’t get along; they were all playing a different game. Exactly what that game was was anyone’s guess.

“Three broken bones today, Ezreal...” Ahri tsk’d, sitting down on the grass and tossing her hair behind her. “You’re off your game.”

Ezreal said nothing, biting his harsh words back for the sake of peace.

“I think training went really well today!” Lux said brightly, sitting down next to Ahri.

“Of course you do.” The fox-tailed girl replied sarcastically, earning a quick glare from Lux.

“I disagree.” Syndra said mechanically. “Our overall evasion score was far too low. One stray shot from a Kog’Maw could mean death.”

The present-minded Guardians in the circle looked at each awkwardly, disturbed by Syndra’s matter-of-factness.

Lulu was not present-minded.

“Ezreal, you smell funny...” She said quietly, not even near Ezreal. In fact she was on the opposite side of the circle. “Have you been in space?”

“As a matter of fact, _he has_.” Ahri cocked her eyebrows at Ezreal. “But he won’t be doing it again, will he?”

Ezreal grumbled quietly. This was not his day.

“I said, _will he_?” Ahri repeated her question more insistently.

“No...” He growled.

“Discipline is key.” Poppy said through her sandwich. “It’s tough to learn, but we need it more than you think.”

Ez glared at Poppy, but he knew she was right.

“Tough times, am I right?” Jinx half-shouted. This was her normal volume. “I say we just rush whoever we need to and shoot ‘em in the face! It works for me!”

Lux sighed. “Jinx, you’re making me look bad...”

“I just wanna shoot stuff, Lux.” She admitted shrugging and snagging a canned soda from the picnic basket and downing a sandwhich in one gulp. “Also, great ‘whiches, Raka! Wish Janna would cook for us at home.”

Janna didn’t look up from her book. “You’re a big girl, you can cook for yourself.”

Jinx threw her arms down. “But I don’t _wannnna_!”

Ahri smirked, laughing quietly behind her hand.

Jinx whirled around. “What’s so funny, foxy?”

Everyone but Lulu snapped their attention to Ahri, who just calmly picked up a sandwich from the pile. “Oh it’s nothing.” She sighed mockingly, not giving Jinx ample ammo to get fired up. “Delicious sandwiches, Soraka.” She mumbled through the bread.

Soraka, who normally would’ve blushed, said nothing. Her ears were knocked down. Ahri’s expression changed from smug self-satisfaction to worry.

“Raka, what’s wrong?” She asked, dropping all of her act.

“I just wish we could all get along...” Soraka said quietly. “We’re all Guardians, right? We should be working together. As family.”

Ahri’s eyes widened. This wasn’t the first time she had heard this. “No, Raka, honey, you don’t understand-”

“She’s right.” Syndra said, letting a hint of emotion touch her voice. “We are all Guardians. Who we are isn’t important.”

 There was silence. Ahri looked at the ground, blushing intensely, embarrassed at her behavior. Only the sounds of eating could be heard. But Ezreal watched her. She reached into her pocket, sneaking a peak at the charms, then replaced them.

“It’s not that simple.” She said finally. Everyone stopped eating again, with Jinx groaning quietly.

“ _I just wanna_ _ **eat**_ _..._ ”

“Then eat.” Ahri replied, standing up.

“Wait,” Lux said, reaching up to her. “We still have training to do!”

“Then train. I’m done for today.” A wave of her arms, a quick pink flash, and she was gone, leaving only the scent of peaches behind.

“Well, _she’s_ not a fun one to be around.” Jinx continued, chomping through her third sandwich. “She should pull that stick out of her a-”

“She’s sad.” Lulu interrupted, reaching up to quickly grab the butterfly she had been chasing this whole time. “She’s lost something very important to her… but I don’t know what.” The little green-haired girl released the butterfly. It fluttered away, high into the sky. She looked at Ezreal. “It’s gone.”

Ez looked at Sarah uncomfortably, who just shrugged. “Um… yes it is, Lulu.” He said slowly, unsure of what exactly she was looking at him for.

“Gone, but not forgotten.” Her eyes were still locked on to his, then without missing a beat she began humming a silly tune. “Oooh, soda!” She reached for a can, only to have Janna place hers on top.

She looked at Lulu sternly. “Only one, sweetie.”

Lulu nodded. Then she looked at Ezreal and whispered as if Janna couldn’t hear. “Mama Janna says sugar makes me see sounds.” Then she leaned forward holding the can out to Soraka. “Can you help me with the can, Mama Raka?”

Now Soraka blushed her trademark mint blush. “M-ama R-raka!?” She stammered, flattered and embarrassed at the same time. “I-I would l-love too!” She gingerly took the can, opening the tab with a satisfying “tsk”!

“Yaaaay!” Lulu cheered, all rainbows and sunshine as Soraka handed the soda back to her. “Thank you, Mama Raka!”

Soraka looked like she could cry. “You’re very welcome!”

That simple gesture from Lulu, the acceptance from Soraka, that was all the two teams needed. They all began to chatter to each other. Jinx was shooting the breeze with Sarah, Syndra and Poppy were discussing battle strategies, and Janna, Soraka, and Lulu were engaging in a very deep discussion about how many batches of cookies is too many. For a moment, it seemed like the two teams were getting along.

Ezreal leaned back, enjoying hearing his family just… talk. Wait, was Burning Bright his family? They had to be, right? They were Guardians, after all. Poppy was like an older sister… Lulu was the younger one, obviously. Jinx was the crazy cousin, Janna was the quiet but sweet mother. And Lux was-

“You’re a quiet one, huh?”

Lux had moved to be next to him without him even noticing. They both watched their sisters enjoy each other’s company as the Sun slowly crept over the horizon.

Ezreal shook his head. “I just like to watch.”

Lux smiled. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” She asked. “Them just… talking?”

"Yeah...” Ez agreed. “This never happens.”

“Yeah...” Lux mimicked sadly, looking down. “I hope that she’ll be with us too, one day.”

It took Ezreal a moment to figure out who Lux was talking about. “You mean Ahri? I wouldn’t waste your time.” He laughed quietly. “She is one tough nut to crack.”

Lux shrugged. “Haven’t been stumped yet.” They both sat there, enjoying seeing the two sides of their family get along.

After awhile, Lux broke the silence. “Okay gang, let’s pack up.”

Lulu and Jinx groaned. “But _whyyyyy_?” They both said in unison.

“Because we’ve got a mission tonight in Uptown Valoran.” Lux said firmly. “Lulu you need your sleep, Jinx you need your pills. Now let’s go.” The Burning Bright team stood, with Jinx flinging her arm out unhappily to make a dark red portal.

“Fine, but I won’t like it...” She grumbled.

“Thank you for the food and training.” Poppy said formally, stepping through the portal.

“Yes, it was excellent.” Janna agreed, nodding at Soraka. “You’ll have to give me that lemon cake recipe, Soraka.”

“Oh, you!” Soraka waved her hand. “I’ll see you again soon enough!”

Janna stepped through the portal. Lulu skipped up to the entrance, waving happily. “Bye Mama Raka! Bye Ezreal! Good luck with the bird-guy!” Then she disappeared.

Ez blushed. “I didn’t tell her about Rakan...”

But before he could continue the thought, Jinx interrupted his reverie with her piercing voice. “They say parting is such sweet sorrow… They’re idiots.” She joked, winking at Ezreal and Sarah. “Girl, you gotta text me! I need whatever varnish you use on Baki and Boki.” She scrunched her nose. “Shiro and Kuro need a bath...”

"I’ll hit you up!” Sarah said happily as Jinx vanished through the gate.

Then Lux stepped up. “Thank you all very much. I hope we can train again together soon.” She bowed, obviously trying to seem like mature leader like Ahri, then she stood quickly, pigtail ribbons flapping. “Okay I love you bye.” She leapt through the portal, the red vortex closing behind her.

“We should get going, too.” Sarah said. “It’s been a long day.”

“Ugh, and it’s only, like, three o’clock.” Ezreal sighed, squinting when Sarah created her own portal.

* * *

Ezreal had barely stepped through the portal when Ahri started calling for him.

“Ezreal! Someone’s at the door for you!”

“Ugh!” He groaned loudly, running his hands through his hair. “Who is it?”

“Hey there, _handsome_.”

Ezreal exhaled through his nose, wanting to scream at the sight of Rakan as he sauntered into their hallway, claws clicking on their floor.

“Don’t scratch the hardwood or I’ll have your ass, Raquin!” Came Ahri’s voice from somewhere in the living room.

“It’s Rakan, and okay!” He said cheerily, aware he was in someone else’s home and not wanting to be rude. Then his amber eyes locked onto Ezreal. “How are ya feeling?”

Ezreal looked him up and down. He was dressed simply by his usual standards. Tight-fitting jeans, dark red sweater, golden scarf.

“It’s not cold outside.” He said flatly.

“I mean, not here it’s not. I was just near Pluto, you know, saving the Universe, gathering intel… that kind of stuff.” He leaned back on the doorframe. “Why don’t you invite me to your room and I can tell you all about-”

 _"Off the doorframe, bird-man_!” Ahri screamed, hurling a newspaper from somewhere Ezreal couldn’t see.

He smiled nervously, lifting himself off the door. “Maybe I should come back some other time-”

“No, no.” Ezreal said, far quicker than he meant. Deep down, he didn’t really feel like being alone right now. And Rakan was all he had that wasn’t a sister or Yuuto. “Come in.”

Rakan bent down, his tall from dwarfing Ezreal. The smaller boy led him down the hall to his room, opening it and gesturing inside.

He followed Rakan as they both entered, half-heartedly nudging some clothes under his bed. A map of the universe was on one wall, a globe was on the bedside table. Books of planets, stars, and nebulae lines the shelves. Some errant photos were pinned over the headboard of the bed.

“An explorer, huh?” Rakan whistled. “Very impressive.”

“Yeah, well I won’t be doing that for a while.” Ez huffed, finally collapsing on his bed. His Guardian uniform dissipated lazily, forcing itself into his Gem. Yuuto popped out in turn, huffing and panting. The white feline curled up next to Ez, purring softly as he held his familiar close to him.

“Shhh, it’s okay, buddy. Training’s over...”

Rakan eyed the creature. “He’s very cute.”

“Thanks.”

There was silence for a moment.

“I had a really cheesy one liner. Something like ‘just like his owner’, but that’d be lame.” Rakan said, laughing nervously.

Ezreal looked up from the bed. “What do you want, Rakan?” He asked, genuinely curious. “Why is a Celestial interested in me? I’m a Guardian. There’s, like, dozens of us all over the place.”

“Well, you’re a pretty interesting guy. Like to wander, pretty cool hair, cute familiar. I’d rate you a solid 4.5 out of 5 stars.” Rakan chuckled at his joke. “Get it, stars? Cuz you’re a star-”

“Yeah, I got it.” Ezreal interrupted.

Rakan’s fluffy ears folded downwards sadly. “Are you okay? I really can leave if that’s what-”

“I don’t know, Rakan...” Ezreal sighed. “I don’t even know where I come from.” He sat up, Yuuto disappearing in a cloud of light from the disturbance. “How can I date someone, or even go out with someone, if I’m not even sure who I am?”

Rakan nodded knowingly. “Yes, all good questions. But perhaps a better one is, what can I do in this life to make new memories?” He spun, sitting on the bed next to Ezreal, who jumped from the sudden movement. “You’ve got the fire of a star in you, man. Use it or lose it.” He whispered.

He was leaning in again.

 _Code red._ Ezreal thought. _What do I do?_

Ezreal moved backwards slightly, trying to avoid whatever Rakan was planning.

“Rakan, I-”

“Are you gonna run away from this?” He asked, eyes lidded. “Or are you gonna _explore_ it?”

“Wait-” Ezreal started, moving to get up and somehow hide his blush.

“Uh-uh.” Rakan growled, throwing the golden scarf off of his neck and using it to pull Ezreal back, looping it around the boy’s arms and pinning them to his sides. “Not this time, cutie.”

He swung Ez back onto the bed, pressing down on top of him.

There was no running away again.

Rakan closed the distance between them, his lips pressing into Ezreal’s finally. The smaller boy made a small sound of protest, but then he felt something.

_Relief._

He opened his mouth slightly, letting the taller boy fully kiss him. Light nibbles followed, trailing down his neck and back again. Then another kiss. Then another. Then they were grasping at each other, feeling the other’s heat as Rakan began exploring Ezreal’s mouth with his tongue, hugging the boy close.

Ezreal regretted trying to run as he tugged against the scarf; he wanted to hold Rakan, feel him, just… _have_ him. He moaned quietly, finally giving in to the stress, the feelings, the worry. They were all replaced with… him. This golden, handsome man that was just kissing him, making him forget everything. For a moment, there was no First Star. No Thresh. No problems.

Just Ezreal, and the man who wanted nothing more than to make love to him.

But then he stopped.

“Wait...” Ez said weakly. “Why did you stop?”

“Something’s wrong...” Rakan replied quietly. His ears were perked up. “I have to go.” He stood, deftly tugging the scarf off of Ezreal’s body, releasing him. “There’s darkness… near.” His ears were still twitching, as if hearing something. His eyes widened. “Very near.”

Then, he realized something. He turned towards the door, starting to panic.

“Rakan, what’s wrong?” Ezreal was not used to seeing Rakan like this.

But before he could answer his ears swiveled. “He’s here.” He whispered. “Ezreal, get under the bed.”

“What-”

“ **Now**!”

He flung the door open. “There is a Corruptant in the house!” He shouted as loud as he could. Ezreal heard loud gasps as he rolled over and crawled under the bed. “Take cover!”

“You better be _fucking_ joking, bird-man!” Ahri said from behind the kitchen counter, brandishing a skillet. “Or I will kill you, I swear!’

He looked her dead in the eye. “It’s Kha’Zix.”

Without a word, Ahri pressed her Gem, transforming into her Guardian uniform instantly. “Soraka, honey, I need you to stay where you are.”

“What’s going on?” Came Soraka’s voice from the living room.

“Just don’t, Raka. Sarah, I need you here right now.” Her voice was wavering. She was trying to keep her cool. Sarah was by her side in an instant, also in her uniform. “Rakan, do you have Ezreal?”

“Yes!” Rakan shouted. “Do you have your sisters?”

“Yes!” Ahri repeated, maintaining eye contact with Soraka, who was looking at her with a concerned look from over the counter. There was silence for a second, then Ahri spoke.

“We know you’re here, you piece of _shit_!” She shouted. “Show yourself or we will smoke you out!”

A voice reverberated through the hall, echoing from the floorboards and walls, making it impossible to tell where it was coming from. “ _Smart prey is the most fun..._ ”

Ezreal could’ve screamed. There was some _thing_ watching them the whole time, possibly all night.

“ _Give me the boy and no one has to die..._ ” The voice rasped, loud clicks interrupting it’s speech.

“ _ **Never**_.” Ahri spat. “Kiko.” She held out her hand, her three-tailed squirrel familiar appearing in her palm. “ _Seek_.”

"Baki, Boki. You too.” Sarah said, casting her own familiars into the air. All three of them began emitting an aura as they slowly floated through the air, splitting off to search the halls and rooms for the unseen predator.

“ _Ohhh, crafty..._ ” The voice echoed. “ _Sending me a snack..._ ” There was a loud crunch from the bathroom and a squeal. A streak of pink light returned to Ahri as she winced. Kiko had been decimated in an instant.

“You did fine, Kiko.” She whispered, tapping her Gem. “Now we know where he is.”

Rakan hadn’t moved from his spot in front of the bed, guarding Ezreal.

“ _Who should I kill first?_ ” The voice asked. “ _Perhaps the girl on the couch… her throat is completely exposed..._ ”

Soraka yelped, covering her neck with her hands. “Ahri...” She whispered, tears welling up. She was scared, trembling from fear. The creature had moved locations.

“Soraka, I’m right here sweetie.” Ahri said, trying to console her. “I won’t let him hurt you.”

“ _Or maybe the girl standing right next to you?_ ” It continued. Sarah just cocked her hips and smiled.

“You can fucking _try_ , asshole.”

“ _Just give me the boy..._ ” It hissed. “ _Make this easy on yourself._ ”

“You’re just gonna have to kill us.” Ahri said mockingly, shrugging her shoulders.

The voice growled before emitting a simple, “ _Done._ ”

A pair of scythe-like arms erupted from thin air in front of Soraka, slicing forward with killing intent. She screamed, backing up into the couch and climbing part way up the recliner.

Time seemed to slow down.

“ _ **Noooo**_!” Screamed Ahri, reaching for Soraka over the counter that blocked her. The scythes crossed centimeters from Soraka’s throat, nicking the skin. But before they could finish their final cut, Rakan burst from Ezreal’s room, aglow with blazing light as he tackled the mantis-like creature and slammed him into the wall.

Soraka was still crying, tumbling over the couch as Sarah and Ahri rushed to her aid. She was besides herself, tears streaming down her face. Ahri passed her to Sarah.

“Hold her, Sarah.” Her eyes narrowed. “Let me deal with this.”

Ezreal heard the commotion and screaming and immediately leapt out from under the bed and ran into the living room, watching the brawl unfold.

“You _motherfucker_!” Ahri shouted, immediately joining Rakan in the fight. The bird-man pulled away from the monster, sporting cuts on his arms from the grapple.

The monster, Kha’Zix, had large burn marks on his shell from where he had come into contact with the Sun Celestial.

Ahri launched a glowing orb that struck the creature, passing through him and around back to her. He howled an unearthly howl, making Ezreal cover his ears.

“I kill you!” She screamed. “I’ll fucking kill you!” She dove for the mantis, plowing a heeled foot into the monster’s chest plate, but succeeded only in denting the chitinous exoskeleton. Without missing a beat, she blocked a slice of the scythes with a glowing disk of light before sweeping under with her other leg. Kha’Zix hopped over it, his swings splaying from beneath his shell as he swooped away from Ahri and towards Sarah and Soraka.

“I don’t think so!” Ahri yelled. She touched her Gem before blowing a kiss at the monster. A large heart shot from her, slamming into Kha’Zix and drawing him back towards her with an irresistible gravity field. “Dance with me, not them!”

Rakan staggered upwards, combing his hands through his hair before flanking Kha’Zix on the other side, putting himself between him and the other girls. Kha’Zix snarled, leaping towards Rakan and shoving him to the side, only to find the man rushing back with the force of a comet. He knocked the monster right into Ahri’s range, who rewarded Kha was spinning kick to the mouth parts.

He howled in pain, purple blood spilling from the sensitive area.

“Give it up!” Ahri shouted. “You’re not getting any of us!”

Kha’Zix shrunk back, trying to retreat into corner. “ _Not… yet..._ ” With a shimmer, he disappeared.

Ahri gasped. “Everyone stay together!”

She rushed to Rakan, who grabbed her shoulder. Sarah and Soraka drew closer, with Sarah aiming her pistols at any odd sound she heard over Soraka’s body.

“Ezreal!” Ahri screamed, gesturing for him to get to her. “ _Ezreal, hurry_!” In watching the fight he hadn’t even left the hallway. He froze in fear. The monster could be anywhere, ready to kill him.

_Or worse._

“Ezreal!” Ahri kept yelling, beginning to run to him instead, but another shimmer revealed that Kha’Zix had re-positioned behind Ezreal. A quick motion brought two dark scythes around his body, one under his chin, the other around his arms.

“ _Not another move..._ ” Kha’Zix growled. “ _Or he loses an arm..._ ”

Ezreal shook from fear, sweat drops running down his head. He could feel the energy radiating from the scythes, making his skin crawl.

“No, please!” Ahri cried, all bravado gone. “Please, don’t hurt him! I’ll give you anything!” She collapsed on her knees. “Just don’t take him...”

“ _The thing I want is him._ ” The creature growled. He began backing away, forcing Ezreal to walk with him to avoid being sliced to death.

“No, I’m begging you!” Ahri sobbed. “Please, _please_!” Ezreal had never seen her like this. She was crying freely now. “Anything! I’ll give you anything!” She screamed. “Take me instead! Not him!”

“ _No deal._ ” Kha’Zix intoned. He was still backing up. Ezreal had no idea where they were going until a dark portal opened behind them.

 _Thresh_.

Soraka clapped her hands over her mouth at the horror of the situation.

“No...” Sarah whispered. “Not again...”

“I can’t...” Ahri sobbed, holding her head in her hands. “I can’t… I’m sorry...”

“Ahri?” Ezreal asked, scared beyond all reason. Yuuto was panicking inside him, but there was nowhere he could go. Rakan’s expression was unreadable. Grim. Dark.

_Sad._

“I’m sorry...” Ahri kept whispering, her voice cracking through the tears. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry...”

“ _Time to go._ ” Kha’Zix snarled, pulling a final time as he began walking to the portal in earnest.

A small ray of light focused itself from somewhere Ezreal couldn’t see, pinpointing Kha’Zix’s head.

“ _ **Incandesce**_!” The small ray widened instantly into an enormous pink laser, frying the mantis’ head and forcing him to release Ezreal with a howl. The laser left huge scorch marks in the walls and floor, but Ahri ignored that as she wasted no time. She dashed forward, faster than light, grabbed Ezreal, then dashed back to the others, holding Ezreal so tight against her body he thought that _this_ was surely the way he was going to die.

The light from the laser faded, revealing Lux as she stepped through the window, as gracefully as a controlled demolition.

“Ow! Sharp glass...” She hissed, pulling herself up and smoothing out her skirt. “Creature of darkness!” She pointed to Kha’Zix, who was still screaming in pain as it tried to tear off its burning shell.

“In the name of the Star Guardians, those who defend the light, and all who fight for justice, I, Lux, will punish-”

“ _Ahhhhhhh_!” He interrupted, slamming his head against the wall, peeling large chunks of shell from his head.

“Will punish-”

“Quick, Rakan!” Ahri shouted.

Rakan nodded. “Right!” He leapt towards the monster, grappling with it once again.

“I said, in the name of-”

“Sarah, now!”

Sarah fired a quick shot from her left gun, clipping Kha’Zix’s wing and crippling it’s movements.

“ _Raaahg_!”

“I will punish-”

Rakan delivered a powerful kick, making the monster stagger backwards towards the dark portal.

“Punish you!” Lux finished, standing proudly as Kha’Zix glared at his would-be victims with a look of hate.

“ _I will be back_!” He cackled. “ _I will not let me master down_!” He turned, disappearing into the portal, which closed behind him.

“Great.” Lux sighed, oblivious to the drama that was unfolding before her. “He ruined my speech.”


	8. Penutlimate

“What can we even do?” Sarah asked, gesturing to the destroyed living room. “Why are they after _him_?”

“This is all because you went space hopping!” Ahri yelled, whirling around on Ezreal when just moments ago she had been holding him for dear life. “If you had just stayed put, none of this would have happened!”

“I’m not your child!” He yelled back, unable to contain himself any longer. “You don’t have to protect me!”

"Clearly, I do!” Her tails were fully splayed, glowing with anger. “Why don’t you ever listen to us?! Why don’t you understand!?”

“I don’t have to listen to you, _Ahri_!” Ezreal shot back, lacing her name with venom. “You’re not in charge of me!”

“Do you know what will happen to you? Do you understand _what you’ve done_!?”

“Ahri, please...” Sarah tried to console her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We can have Syndra fix the apartmen-”

“It doesn’t matter! None of this matters if he won’t take this seriously!” Ahri pointed a finger at the boy. “He slacked off during training and he’s not even listening now!”

Rakan held up his hands, trying to diffuse the situation. “Let’s all calm down...” He said quietly. “This is exactly what Thresh wants-”

“No, I won’t calm down!” Ezreal shouted. “I didn’t ask for this, for any of this! I just want to go home!”

Ahri looked hurt for a moment, then regained her anger. “This is your home! We are a family! We look out for each other!”

“And how well has that worked out for you?” Ezreal said.

He felt instant regret.

Sarah gasped loudly, looking at Ahri for a response. Lux’s eyes widened, also turning to gauge her reaction. But Ahri said nothing. She turned, stepping over the destruction and opening the wooden door, gesturing to the outside world. It was raining. The night lights of the city were bright, but they gave Ezreal no comfort.

“You need to leave.” She said quietly.

“Ahri, wait...” Soraka tried to reach for her, but Sarah pulled her back.

“No, Soraka.” She warned. “Don’t.”

Ezreal was shaking in anger, but he knew what he said was terrible and awful. He hadn’t been thinking, he just lashed out. He wanted to hurt Ahri, no matter what.

And he succeeded.

“You need...” She said again, the tears flowing. “To leave...” Her fists were shaking as she slammed the doorway. “ _ **Now**_!”

His anger was receding as he fully understood the ramifications of what he had said. He had not only blamed Ahri for the deaths of her fellow Guardians, but silently said that she wouldn’t be able to protect him either.

He fucked up. Bad.

“Wait, Ahri...” He began, unsure of how to even begin to apologize. “I’m sorry...”

She was breathing hard, barely containing her rage. “By the First Star, if you don’t leave in the next five seconds I will kill you myself.” She growled through clenched teeth. “And take your _FUCKING_ bird-man with you!” Her volume increased as she looked at Rakan, her anger sparking anew at the stranger who had wormed his way into her life.

Rakan bowed his head and placed his hands on Ezreal shoulders, gently nudging him towards the door. “Ezreal, let’s go.” He said solemnly.

“Ahri, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it-”

“Get,” She slammed her fist again, peach lightning sparking through the frame and into the walls. “ _ **OUT**_!”

Rakan bustled him out of the apartment, ignoring the smaller boys protests as he turned, reaching for Ahri, wanting to apologize, to make things right.

But there was nothing he could do. The door slammed. He heard a loud clicking sound as she turned the deadbolt.

Immediately, he heard muffled shouting from Sarah, Lux, and Ahri.

“ _You can’t just kick him out-_ ”

“ _What kind of leader-_ ”

“ _Shut up! All of you shut-_ ”

Their voices faded as Rakan practically forced Ezreal down the sidewalk. He stared at the sidewalk, feeling like he was going to throw up.

They walked in silence for a bit, before Rakan spoke,

“This is, uh… not how I pictured tonight going.” He laughed nervously, the sound dying when he saw how sad Ezreal looked. “Look, things will be okay. She’ll get over it, I promise.”

“I can’t believe I said that...” He whispered. “Why would I do that?”

Rakan shrugged. “You were emotional. It happens. I’m just happy that monster didn’t get you.”

Ezreal still didn’t respond. Rakan sighed, pulling the boy close to his side. “It’s okay. You can apologize in the morning.”

Ez relaxed a bit, enjoying the warmth emanating from Rakan, the soft feeling of his sweater, the slight pressure of his arm around his shoulder…

“Wait...” He asked, confused. “Where are we going?”

Rakan smirked, stopping to fish a pair of keys out of his pocket, clicking the button to make a nearby red sports car honk from it’s parking spot. “We’re going to my place for the night.”

“Is that… _your car_?” Ezreal gasped. It was some sort of Ferrari, bright red, shiny even in the low light.

“What, you think I walked everywhere?” Rakan laughed, pressing another button to open the doors.

* * *

The ride was exhilarating. Ezreal loved moving fast in space, and this was no different. He popped his head out of the window, enjoying the feel of the city air blow across his face. The roads were pretty empty (most people were either asleep or at work), so they only stopped at the occasional redlights that dotted the main street.

At one of these red lights, Ezreal pulled himself back in, laughing loudly. Rakan looked at him then broke out in laughter.

“What?” Ez asked. “What’s so funny?”

“Dude… your hair...” He pointed to the mirror, then went back to laughing as the light turned green and he hit the gas.

Ezreal’s blonde hair was stuck up in multiple directions from the force of the wind. He snorted, trying to smooth it down unsuccessfully.

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be a total wash after all.

* * *

Rakan’s house was equally impressive. After reaching the apartment building (more of a skyscraper, really), Ezreal realized that they were in Uptown Valoran City, a rich area that only celebrities and trust fund babies could afford

_Rune Heights_

_Weird name for an apartment building, but whatever_. Ezreal though has Rakan opened the door for him. The inside was decked in marble flooring, large white pillars, and enormous mahogany doors. A man beamed from behind a desk at Rakan as he walked past.

Rakan just waved, gently nudging Ezreal to the elevator.

“This is amazing...” Ezreal breathed. “You _live_ here?”

“Well, I live at the top.” Rakan winked, showing off his sharp inner teeth. He pressed the uppermost button. The doors whooshed shut, and Ezreal could feel gravity change as the elevator ascended.

“Where did you think I lived?” The taller man asked, obviously enjoying himself.

“Uh, well… I dunno, space? Maybe on a star somewhere?”

Rakan waved him away. “Nah, space is for losers. There’s no TV up there.”

This made Ezreal laugh loudly. The sound echoed in the large elevator. A soft ding signaled they had reached the top.

“Ah, this is our stop.” The doors opened, with Rakan stepped out onto the red padded carpet. Many doors lined this hallway, which ended in a large glass window overlooking the other skyscrapers and roads of Valoran City.

He walked all the way to the end, with Ezreal following him. He reached into his pocket, procruing a black card that he swiped into a slot on the door. A beep followed, then the door unlocked and opened itself. Rakan gestured inside.

“Make yourself at home.”

Ezreal stepped into the room cautiously, catching that Rakan’s name was engraved on the door.

He lost his breath immediately.

This apartment, if you could call it that, was easily three times as big as the apartment he and the girls shared. A large TV was situated near another glass window. A black couch was in front of it. Above the living area was a sort of balcony area, hosting wraparound shelves full of books. An ornate glass chandelier hung from the ceilings. Globes and vases and other items filled various tables and wall hangings. And this was just the main area. Ezreal could spot a kitchen to his right, and another hallway to his left.

“ _Whaaaaat_?” He gasped, unable to say anything else.

“Nice, right?” Rakan asked, taking off his scarf and hanging it on a hook by the door. He pulled off his boots after, placing them underneath the hooks.

"How do you afford all of this?” Ezreal asked, not minding as Rakan took his jacket and hung it next to his scarf. “This must cost a fortune...”

“I am a Celestial, after all. I can pretty much do whatever I want.” He pulled a mischievous face. “I just charge it to my card.”

Ezreal didn’t want to know what that meant, so he didn’t ask.

“Go on, sit. Stand. Make some food. Do whatever.” Rakan bowed low, his feathers falling out from beneath his sweater. Ezreal hadn’t even noticed they had been gone until he saw their glimmering iridescence shine on the wooden floors. “I’m honored to share my home with a Star Guardian.”

All the blood rushed to Ezreal’s face immediately.

“I, uh… um...” He had no idea how to return this gesture, so he copied the bow awkwardly. “The pleasure… is mine?” He said, accidentally phrasing it as a question.

Rakan just chuckled deeply as he straightened up from his bow.

“Trust me, it will be.” Another devious smile, but this one was more… _real_. Ezreal just stared at those red eyes that he found himself looking at more and more before Rakan broke his reverie.

“Would you like some wine?”

“Uh, no… I don’t drink.” Ezreal said as Rakan walked away to go sit on the couch.

“Maybe some water?” He continued, patting the seat next to him.

 _Uh-oh_. Ezreal gupled. _Not again_.

“No, I think I’m good-”

“Then sit with me.” Rakan smiled, cocking his eyebrow and leaning back, still patting the cushion. “It’s real leather.”

His feathers had splayed out over the dark fabric. Ezreal was just now getting a look at Rakan’s legs.

 _Powerful_. _Very powerful_. They looked like they could break down doors. Ezreal remembered Rakan kicking Kha’Zix in the normally impervious chestplate. That is what made the monster retreat.

He had very odd feet; vaguely raptor-esque in appearance, with long claws on each. Golden bands encircled his ankles, whether a clothing choice or part of his bizarre Celestial biology was anyone’s guess. Overall, Rakan looked like a man that had decided he wanted to be a bird, then gave up halfway. He had the feathers, the feet, the teeth… but the rest of him was very human.

And _very attractive_.

The combination of human and animal traits made Rakan seem dangerous; wild, even. Ezreal had to keep reminding himself that he was some sort of God, not a run-of-the-mill alien like Soraka or Ahri. His odd features were indicative of something else entirely.

“Are you gonna sit?” Rakan asked, his face concerned. “You’re just… staring at me.”

 

“Oh!” Ezreal shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “Sorry, I was just-”

“I know.” Rakan grinned. “I have that effect on mortals.” He beckoned Ezreal to him. “Now please… _sit_.” The last word was laced with something Ezreal couldn’t quite place, but it sounded a _lot_ like lust.

Ezreal sat on the couch, near Rakan but apparently not near enough, because the Celestial hooked a finger in his belt loop and pulled him closer.

He was sweating bullets.

"Why so nervous?” Rakan asked, his eyes narrowing. “Why don’t we finish what we started?”

“But what if another, uhh…. Monster shows up?” Ezreal was stalling. No matter how many times Rakan tried it, he would never get used to how forward the man was.

“Not possible. I’ve got spells protecting this apartment.” Rakan said. “No excuses, cutie.” He leaned in again, ready to pick up where they last let off.

“I- mmph!” Ezreal was interrupted by the kiss again. It was deeper than last time. Hotter, too. Ezreal just gave up avoiding it.

He leaned in, feeling Rakan’s arms go around him, pulling him even closer.

Then his world went upside for a moment before he got his bearings.

Rakan was on top of him now, pressing Ezreal’s back into the leather cushions with his weight.

 _How far was he going to go_?

But Rakan leaned down, planting soft kisses on the smaller boy’s neck, alternating them with light bites and sucks, leaving pale red marks all over Ezreal’s upper body. He moaned quietly, loving the attention Rakan was giving him.

 _Was I like this before I fell?_ Ezreal thought. _Cuz this is_ _ **hot**_ _._

Rakan thumbed the bottom of Ezreal’s shirt, pulling it off of him in a hurry before latching on to his nipple, earning a loud moan from the boy when he bit it softly. His hands were trailing all over Ezreal’s, his small claws creating minuscule scratches that would surely fade in minutes.

Then he leaned up to Ezreal’s ear, his words feeling hot on his neck.

“Tell me what you want.” His voice was completely different from before.

_Low. Smooth._

“I’ll give you anything...” He continued, kissing the boy’s neck. “Anything you want...” He placed his other hand on Ezreal’s crotch, feeling his hardening member through the denim.

Ezreal’s mind was hazy, clouded with lust and desire. He didn’t even fully hear what Rakan said.

“Anything?” He mumbled. “I don’t want anything...”

“Then _I’m_ yours, Ezreal...” He whispered, biting down hard on his neck. Ezreal flinched at the pain and pleasure. He sat up, examining the panting boy beneath him. He pulled his own sweater over his head. His feathers were fully free now, extending downwards like a reverse peacock. Ezreal could feel them softly brushing his feet.

“By the First Star...” He said, running his hands along Ezreal’s hips. “You’re so beautiful...”

Ezreal disagreed. _Rakan_ was the beautiful one. With his sweater off, his full upper body was revealed. Chiseled. Toned. An amazing set of abs, perfectly sculpted biceps…

This man was a Celestial. That wanted _him_ , Ezreal.

He _still_ didn’t understand it.

Then he felt Rakan undo the buttons on his jeans. In one fluid motion, both the pants and boxers had been removed and thrown somewhere behind the couch. Ezreal was rock hard. A small patch of blonde hair accented his crotch.

Rakan licked his lips. He leaned down, already ready to give Ezreal the ultimate gift. But then he stopped, mouth inches from the tip, looking at Ezreal for approval.

“May I?”

Ezreal stared at him. He couldn’t believe this was happening. This wasn’t happening. This was a dream.

But he nodded.

Instantly, Rakan took his full length into his mouth, sucking silently but powerfully. Ezreal threw back his head as the feelings of pleasure rolled through him. Rakan placed his hands on Ezreal’s hips to keep the boy from bucking too much, increasing the rate.

Ezreal grabbed Rakan’s hair, feeling the soft fibers in his hands. He kept moaning, his toes kept curling, everything was building.

It was all too much for him to hold back anymore. He could feel Rakan’s tongue, his throat, his hands. He could see his body, his eyes… everything was just… perfect.

Then he came. With a shout, his body pulsed with ecstasy, his muscles tensing up for the final time. Rakan did not stop sucking, waiting for Ezreal to ride out the entire orgasm before he slowed his pace, licking every last drop from the boy.

Ezreal sagged, defeated and drained. He had let this happen.

And he loved it.

Rakan sat up, wiping his mouth clean. “Thanks.” He said simply with one of his trademark winks. “Was definitely worth the wait.”

Ezreal looked at him tiredly, not saying anything.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Rakan asked, moving to grab a blanket and some pillows.

The boy just nodded. He still couldn’t think straight.

He had just gotten a blowjob from a God.


	9. Fly Me I

_Fly me to the moon… and let me play among the stars…_

Ahri just sat in her room, listening to the CD play the same song over and over again. She had been lying in bed for hours now, staring at the ceiling. Wondering where she went wrong. Why this was happening to her. The pink comforters warmed her body. The stuffed animals that surrounded her offered a small comfort.

_Let me see what Spring is like… on Jupiter and Mars…_

She couldn’t do this again. Not again. Never again. She had made a mistake kicking Ezreal out. Soraka was worried, Sarah was worried… even Lux was worried. Syndra, well… she was more worried about fixing the apartment she had spent so long designing.

_In other words… please be true…_

This was his favorite song. It was all of their favorite song before… the end had begun. Before the multiple tragedies struck them one by one, leaving only Ahri and Sarah left. They thought it was funny, the lyrics holding a sort of inside joke they could enjoy whenever they popped the CD in. Ahri knew all the words by heart.

_In other words… I love yo- yo- yo- yo- yo- yo- yo-_

The CD was skipping. Ahri screamed with her mouth closed, slamming a fist into the bedside wall. It began playing again, albeit from a previous point.

_You are all I long for… All I worship and adore..._

“Ahri?” Sarah knocked lightly before letting herself in. “Ahri, you’ve been in here for over 5 hours...” She said, voice tinged with concern. “The lights aren’t even on-”

She stopped when she heard the song.

_In other words… please be true…_

“Oh, Ahri...” She walked into the room, sitting on the bed. Ahri just buried her face in a pillow, embarrassed and sad.

“Thinking about them again?” She asked.

Ahri nodded. “Always.”

Sarah sighed, placing a hand on Ahri’s back and joining her in listening to the song.

_In other words… I love you…_

The song ended, record static replacing the sound before the CD looped back, starting from the beginning.

_Fly me to the moon…_

“We always did love this song.” She said wistfully, smiling at past memories only she could see. “It was like our theme song, wasn’t it?”

Ahri nodded, but said nothing.

“We were so young… we didn’t even know.” Sarah continued sadly. Then she looked at the pink haired girl below her.

“It’s not your fault, Ahri.” She said firmly. “None of this is your fault.”

The tears were flowing freely from Ahri. She had been doing a lot of crying lately, and she hated it.

“I just.. I’m just so worried about them...” She stammered. “I’m supposed to be a leader, and I’m supposed to be strong, but I can’t lose another one of them again.” She cried, tears soaking into her comforters.

“I’m not strong enough. He was wrong, Sarah!” She half-sobbed. “He was wrong...”

“No, he wasn’t.” Sarah cut her off before she could start again. “Never say that again, Ahri. Listen to me...” She cupped the girl’s head in her hands, forcing her to sit up and look at her.

“You are my sister. I will never, _ever_ stop loving you. No matter what happens, no matter what you do.” She said, tears starting to form in her eyes, but not spilling. “You will always be my sister.”

“I just…” Ahri wiped away a tear with her sleeve. “I’m so _scared_ , Sarah...” She had never admitted that to anyone before. “I’m so scared I won’t be able to protect them...”

“You can’t, Ahri.” Sarah said, wiping away another of Ahri’s tears. “You have to trust them. Yes, it’s scary. The future always is.” She reached into Ahri’s pocket, pulling the broken Gems out. “They’re not in here, Ahri.” She jingled the Gems. “They’re in here.” She pointed to Ahri’s chest, tapping her peach-colored crystal.

Ahri laughed through the tears, feeling better. “That’s so _stupid_ …” She said. “So sappy...”

Sarah laughed too, diffusing both of their feelings of sadness. “Maybe, but it’s also true!”

Ahri sniffed, reaching over to turn the CD off.

“The first thing you need to do, Ahri, is to be honest with them.” Sarah said, standing and helping her sister up. “Tell them the truth. What we are, where we come from, and most importantly...” She placed the Gems into Ahri’s palm, “Who came before them.”

Ahri looked at the crystal for a moment before putting them back into her pocket. “I’ll find Ezreal. I’ll fix this.” Her voice was already almost back to her original steely tone.

Sarah nodded. “I knew you would.”

* * *

“ _Fuck_...” Ezreal moaned, feeling Rakan bite his neck again, for seemingly the 20 th time this night. “Rakan...”

“Shhh...” Rakan whispered. “Last time, I promise...” He kissed the spot he had just marked, making Ezreal shudder from the feeling. “You’re just so… irresistible…”

They had been making out for hours now. Touching, feeling. Just enjoying each others company. Even after Rakan brought Ez to orgasm, they hadn’t stopped biting and kissing.

“You’re easy to impress, huh?” Ezreal breathed. He had become more comfortable with the situation after the 10th time. “I’m not complaining, though...”

“I just thought I’d never see you again...” Rakan said, moving on to bite and kiss the other side of Ezreal’s neck.

Ez laughed. “What, after the whole Thresh thing?” He pulled Rakan up from his neck. “I have you to thank for that.” A quick kiss from Rakan sealed the compliment, but the taller man had more on his mind.

“No, I mean I never thought I’d see you again. After you died.”

Ezreal’s eyes widened. He shoved Rakan off of him, hearing a loud thud as the man hit the floor.

“After I _what_?”

"Oh, we’re playing _rough_ now?” Rakan asked, getting even more excited. “Let me get the collar-”

“No, wait.” Ezreal said, all romantic feelings gone. “I never died! Sure, I almost did, but I’m pretty certain I didn’t actually die!”

“Hm?” Rakan cocked his head, then realized what Ezreal was saying. “Ah, I’m not talking about a few days ago, cutie! I meant when you were different!”

Ezreal was beyond confused now.

“When I was… different?”

“Uh...” Rakan was also confused. “Did you, um...” He trailed off before finally understanding what was happening. “She never told you, did she?” His expression darkened.

" _Who_ never told me _what_?” Ezreal asked, a familiar feeling of panic rising within him.

Rakan stood, dusting himself off and stretching his arms out. “That fox-tailed bitch...” He said under his breath. “Of course she didn’t tell you… this makes so much sense now...”

"Rakan, you better start talking before I start freaking out!” Ezreal said, gripping the cushions underneath him.

“Ezreal...” Rakan turned to face him, then sat down again. But there was no predatory lust, no sexual desire. There was a tinge of sadness.

"We’ve meet before. A long time ago. Before this city was even built.”

Ez’s eyes widened. “What? That’s impossible, I’m only 21-”

“Hundred.” Rakan cut him off. “Like a lot of Guardians, you’re at least 21 hundred years old.”

“I don’t understand.” Ezreal said simply.

“You’ve been reincarnated, Ezreal.” Rakan conitnued, speaking gently, as if to a child. “Whenever a Star Guardian dies, they return to the First Star. Then they’re rebirthed as a new Guardian in the future.”

He looked at the horror in Ezreal’s eyes. “Ahri didn’t tell you that?”

“No...” Ezreal whispered. “So...” He looked down at his crystal. “How can you tell?”

“Same familiar. Same personality. Same eyes.” Rakan said. “That little cat fellow has been with you from the start.”

He felt a pulse of pride emanate from Yuuto inside his chest, but he ignored it.

He was feeling… anger.

Anger at Ahri… and at Rakan.

“You… you just wanted to be with me because… we were in a past life?” He said slowly, trying to pick the right words. “Not because of the me I am now?”

Rakan expression saddened. “No, Ezreal, you misunderstand…” He tried to get near the boy to hug him or console him, but Ezreal pulled away.

“I missed you so much-”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Ezreal said, very upset at the man that had just been kissing him moments ago. “I’m not the person you were with.”

“But you are.” Rakan said, almost pleading with Ezreal. “You have the same Gem, same everything! Well, you were a girl before, but...”

“Nice.” Ezreal said sarcastically. “That’s important, I guess.”

“But it’s not!” Rakan backpedaled. “It’s not important, that’s why I still love-”

“ _Love_?” Ezreal’s heart immediately began pounding.

Rakan slammed his head into his palm. “No, I mean- That’s not… I mean of course I don’t love you _now_!” He said, getting confused in his own thoughts. “It was a long time ago-”

“So you don’t love me?”

The question hung in the air for a moment.

Then Rakan spoke.

“I misspoke.” He said slowly, also trying to pick his words. “I’m sorry Ahri didn’t tell you. I thought… I thought you knew.”

Ezreal thought he heard tears in his voice for a second, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

“I thought that if I kept talking to you, being with you… that you’d remember.” He finished, looking at Ezreal for a response.

Ez looked Rakan up and down. He was still topless, but now he didn’t look like the pinnacle of sex. Now he looked… small. Small and sad. His feathers were limp and dull.

“I don’t.” Ezreal said quietly. “I don’t remember you, Rakan.”

Another sentence, another stab of instant regret.

Rakan looked down sadly. “I thought so. I just… I guess I just didn’t want to accept it.”

He looked at the boy, his eyes jumping from all of the bite marks he left. “I’m sorry.” The words were heavy. “You can leave if you want… I’m sure Ahri is on her way to get you now, anyway.”

“I don’t want to leave.” Ezreal said. “I had fun tonight.”

Rakan looked up, a spark of hope in his eyes.

“I may not remember… us...” He gestured between them. “But I do know us now. And I like it.”

“Really?” Rakan asked, his feathers perking up ever-so-slightly.

"It’s not your fault Ahri didn’t tell me...” He looked out the window sadly, feeling something strange come from deep inside his chest. Yuuto was trying to tell him something.

“It also wasn’t your fault you fell in love...” That was new. He had no idea where that came from.

Rakan’s eyes widened. “It _is_ you...” He breathed. “I knew it!” He dove on top of Ezreal, hugging him close. “I missed you! I missed you so much!”

“What- ack!” Ezreal choked. “What are you doing!? We just agreed I’m not-”

“Only she would say that! She said it all the time!” He was laughing happily now, rolling over and lifting Ezreal above him with superhuman strength. “How did you remember? Do you remember anything else?”

He was crying. Rakan was crying. While smiling.

Ezreal didn’t even know where to begin.

“I just… I felt it.” He said simply. Rakan released him, tossing him to the edge of the bed and leaning in.

“Stay right here, I’ll be right back.” He got up, practically running down the hallway at breakneck speed. He heard rummaging, a banging sound, some swearing, then Rakan was back.

He placed a cardboard box on the table in front of the couch and began rummaging through it.

“Okay, what do you think of this?” He pulled a necklace out of the box. It was golden, embroidered with blue jewels and emblazoned with wings.

_Yuuto’s wings._

“Are those-” Ezreal began before Rakan interrupted him.

“Wait, there’s more!”

But before he could continue, there was a knocking at the door.

Rakan’s face sagged sadly. “Aww, she’s already here.”

“ _Ezreal, I know you’re in there_.”

_Oh shit._

Ezreal immediately ran for the window, tapping his Gem to begin his Guardian transformation, but Rakan stopped him.

“It’s okay. Trust me. Talk to her.”

He nodded to the door. Begrudgingly, Ezreal walked to the door and opened it.

There was Ahri, soaking wet from the rain.

“Ahri-”

“Shh.” Ahri put a finger on his mouth before embracing him in a hug, soaking him just like her. Slowly, he embraced her too.

“I’m sorry.” They both said in unison before breaking the hug and laughing at the joke.

“I got a little… angry.” Ahri admitted, shuffling nervously. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Ezreal waved her away. “I said some fucked up stuff, too.”

“Even?” She asked hopefully.

“Even.” He agreed.

Ahri looked past him with a frown, seeing the shirtless Rakan.

“Hi, Rakan.” She said venomously.

Rakan just flipped her the bird and said nothing.

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m guessing he told-”

Her eyes widened as she saw the red marks all over Ezreal’s neck, trailing down his chest.

“You _didn’t_.” She said in disbelief.

She looked at Rakan and said it louder. “You _**didn’t**_!!”

Rakan just smiled at her and flipped her off with both fingers before making a blowjob motion with his hands and mouth.

“I- you-” Ahri stomped her foot angrily. “Ugh! It doesn’t matter, I guess!”

Ezreal shrugged sheepishly. “I’m… sorry?” He ventured, but Ahri just grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door.

“Come on, I have something I have to show you.” She turned to the door as she dragged Ez down the hallway. “Fuck you, Rakan!”

Ezreal heard Rakan yell back in the distance.

“ _You’re a fucking bitch, Ahri!_ ”


	10. Perspectives I

The mantis howled as Thresh’s hook raked itself across the creature’s sensitive, exposed mouthparts, ripping tender flesh and chitinous feeding devices messily from its body. Purple blood flowed from the wound, but Kha’Zix just looked up and Thresh and said quietly,

“More...”

Another flick of the wrist, and a delicate wing was flayed to pieces, leaving nothing by a bloody stump. The creature groveled, clawing at the dark emptiness that served as ground in this void Thresh called home. He looked down on the creature with disdain, his eyeless face curling into a grimace of disgust.

“Have you had enough?” He asked, tired of torturing this monster.

“I will not fail again...” Kha’Zix spat, attempting a horrible fascimile of a bow with its wrecked wing hanging forlornly behind him. “I will bring the child to you-”

“No need.” Thresh interrupted, using his free hand to beckon something from the darkness. “Orianna, come here.”

A girl stepped into view, lithe, with a dancer’s figure. Her skirt swirled with the remains of dead and dying worlds; entire systems relegated to little more than clothing.

“Yes, my lord?” Although she had no mouth, she still managed to speak with a cold, calculating voice.

“It is your turn, my daughter.” Thresh said delicately. “Kha’Zix has failed. You must succeed.” He continued, using his hook to rip a hole in space-time. “Bring me the boy. Kill anyone who gets in your way.”

Orianna nodded. “It will be good to reunite with old friends.” She looked at Kha’Zix, her alien eyes narrowing in anger. “I will not fail you, my lord.”

Kha’Zix whimpered, aware he was being scolded by his peers.

“I have business to attend to with our friends, the Cold Ones.” He said, turning to step into the portal. “Clean yourself up. You look a mess.” He shot one last look at Kha’Zix before entering the portal.

Immediately, his world changed. Dark space was replaced by a wintery, hellish landscape. Icicles jutted from the ground, howling winds snapped his dark robes around him. It was a literal freezing world, with a core temperature of absolute zero.

He snarled. Thresh hated the Cold Ones with a burning passion. But diplomacy was needed for his plans to work. Although the Dark Star was entropy, a chaotic, screaming death of the Universe into a single, glorious black hole, the Cold Ones sought a… different end. They wanted the Universe to end not with a bang, but with a freeze. A slow, creeping death that Thresh found far too boring.

If he wanted to freeze something he’d get a refrigerator. No, he _lived_ for the howling, the begging, the pleading as the inexorable forces of entropy tore people apart. He loved it. And he needed more of it.

“Ah, Thresh...” A voice echoed from all around him. “Back so soon?” The voice seemed to be coming from within the snow, the ice. It was the planet itself that spoke.

“Forgive me for skipping the pleasantries, Glacius.” Thresh said, ignoring the voice’s smug tone. “One of my children has failed in a recent mission, and-”

“Oh? How… shocking.” The voice interrupted, smugness intensifying.

“I have no time for games.” Thresh snapped back, running his hook through the snow as a sign of force, earning a quiet wince from the voice.

“Fine. What is it you seek?”

“I need you to focus your efforts on Earth.” Thresh replied. “The Star Guardians are beginning to figure us out and we need to confuse them. Throw them off.” He sighed, tapping his hook. “That Celestial, Rakan-”

“ _ **Rakan**_!?” The voice shrieked, making the landscape shake. “Where is he? I’ll end him!”

“Ah, see, I thought you might be interested.” Thresh smiled. The ball was in his court. It was always in his court.

* * *

“Xayah, you don’t understand.” Rakan sighed happily, rolling over backwards in the medium of space. “It’s really her! Or… him, now. I guess.” He cradled his head in his arms, looking off into the galactic emptiness wistfully. “He’s just like how I remember...”

A pair of pale arms grasped his head, pulling him out of his reverie. They lifted him up so that he was level with their owner.

“Rakan… I’m happy you found the Guardian again, but...” His other half, Xayah, had eyes filled with doubt. Her deep blue hair spilled over her shoulder, and her feathers matched Rakan’s, albeit they were tinged a rich cobalt. “You remember what happened last time, don’t you?”

For a moment, Rakan’s smile faltered. Then it returned in full force.

“That’s ancient history, Xayah!” He said, entwining his fingers in hers. “I’m here now. I’m not going to run like last time.”

“Well… if you’re sure...” She was obviously still doubtful. Then she took his other hand in hers. “If it makes you happy.”

“It does.” He replied firmly, pulling her close. She giggled lightly, pulling away from him.

“Rakan! Stop!” She laughed.

“What? It’s not like anyone is watching… besides, how long has it been since we last danced?”

“It feels like… eons...” Xayah said as Rakan wrapped a hand around her hip and began leading her in what was definitely turning into some sort of waltz.

“Not since the Pillars of Creation, right?”

“Oh, yeah… I remember that. So long ago...”

“Ages.”

“Ages.” They both agreed as Xayah finally began participating in the dance.

As soon as she had committed to the waltz, stardust starting swirling out from their feet, spiralling off into space. Soon, with any luck, they would form stars of their own. They kept dancing, Rakan spinning Xayah around his own body. A larger comet coalesced from her momentum, rocketing away to start it’s own journey.

They waltzed for awhile, every movement, every spin, every touch creating a new celestial object.

The day and the night. Both born at the same time.

The same force, split down the middle. Neither could exist without the other.

It wasn’t love that Xayah and Rakan had, but something much deeper. They were, in effect, one creature, separated into two equal but opposite halves. Rakan brought the day; warmth, happiness, energy. Xayah brought the night; cold, thoughtfulness, rest. Whenever they danced, they created the stars, the planets, the comets.

One Celestial could create these things if they wanted to; Xayah and Rakan created them simply by existing.

* * *

“Here we are.” Ahri said simply, stepping onto the sidewalk.

“Ugh...” Ezreal groaned, looking around the dark city. Morning was beginning to arrive, with the Sun in hot pursuit. “Couldn’t we have just portalled here?”

“No.” She replied, just as terse. “This place is… protected.”

“Protected?” Ezreal cocked an eyebrow. “This just looks like another central park to me.”

“Well, it is to non-Guardians.” She stepped up to the wrought-iron gate that ringed the park. “It’s been spelled to not reveal it’s true nature. You also can’t portal here or transform here. Anything stellar is basically not allowed inside.” She pressed her hand against the gate, peach light shimmering across it. The gate unlocked itself, swinging open.

“Go inside.” The order was plain.

Ezreal walked past her and into the gate. The sky changed, the early-morning sun rising to become full and bright. No clouds. No rain. Birds were chirping in the distance. A large tree was a few yards ahead of him. He noticed the swings and slides were gone too, replaced with soft grass.

Ahri closed the gate behind him, walking to join him. “It’s time you knew the truth, Ezreal.” She said, walking to the tree and gesturing beneath it.

He followed her, turning to see what she was gesturing to. His eyes widened.

 _Graves_.

Three of them, all different shapes. The mounds beneath the tombstones were bedecked in flowers and trinkets, obviously holdovers from when they were alive. One of them had a small stuffed bear. A child’s bear. The other had a scratched and bent CD that Ezreal couldn’t read.

He understood now.

“This is what happens to us.” Ahri broke through the silence. “These are the Guardians who came before you.” She looked down on the graves, pain very clear in her eyes. “They burned bright… and they paid the price.”

Ezreal was unsure of what to say. “How?” He asked. “How did they… pass?”

“Lots of ways.” Ahri said matter-of-factly. She knelt in front of the graves, moving dust away from the headplates on the tombstones. She picked up the small bear, moving some grass out of its fur. “Annie was our youngest. She was so sweet, so innocent.” She sighed, placing the bear back on the dirt. “She always believed she could make the Star Monsters see reason. She hated killing them, always wanted to play with them instead.” She made a pained face. “I wasn’t there to see it. But Sarah was. She hesitated a second too long on the trigger, and Annie was gone.”

The echoes of the terrible things Ezreal had said came back to haunt him now. “So… it was the Star Monsters?” He asked.

“It was hope.” She corrected. “Hope killed her. She hoped she could save those creatures, make them see the light. And she paid the ultimate price for it.”

She looked at the second grave. “Then there’s Taric.” She smiled, bittersweet memories flooding her mind. “We never really saw eye-to-eye. He was the leader before me.” The tears were welling up again before she bit them back. “No.” She said, as if to herself. “No more crying.” Then she steeled herself, continuing with her story.

“Thresh had made himself known. We knew what he could do. What he was capable of.” She looked at the ground. “Taric took the hit for me. Right through the Gem. There was no way he would’ve made it. He made me the leader… right as he died.”

Ezreal was at a loss for words. This was… far more than he was prepared for.

“And who’s the last one?” He asked, curiosity taking over his thoughts.

Ahri froze, her tails stiffening all as one. “Evil.” She hissed through her teeth. “She is an example of what Thresh will do to you if he ever gets a hold of you.” She stood, walking to the grave. “Orianna was my sister. My friend. She sold her soul to Thresh. She’s one of them, now.” She shuddered at the thought. “She died that day. He took her Gem and made it something… horrible. Her energy is removed from the First Star; she can’t be helped, Ezreal. And if this conflict continues, she will get involved.”

Ahri locked eyes with him. “Orianna is capable of things far beyond even Thresh. She has the power of a Guardian and the will of the Dark Star. She is the ultimate killing machine and she will not show mercy. If you shoot for her, you shoot to kill.” She looked at him for a response. “Do you understand?”

Ezreal nodded wordlessly.

Ahri sighed. “Maybe then she’ll be free from her curse...”


	11. Perspective II

Orianna was scared. She had nowhere else to go. Ahri was sad, Sarah was sad, everyone was sad. But no one more sad than she. She had stepped through the portal on a whim; she had to do something, anything, to make this right. Annie was gone. Taric was gone. But Orianna was going to make things better.

For Sarah. And for Ahri.

Especially for Ahri.

“Oh, what have we here?” The voice was deep, gravelly. Thresh smirked from his dark purple throne, chin on one hand. “A Guardian, straying too far from her nest?”

She shivered, her familiar begging her to get out of this void before it was too late. But she knew what she had to do. Her skirt fluttered in the ominous wind as she called out;

“Thresh!” Her voice was weak compared to his. “I’ve lost my brother… and my sister...” She was crying, tears whisked away into space. “But you can get them back, right? You can make things the way they used to be?”

If Thresh had eyes, they would have narrowed. “Of course, my child… I can do all of that and so much more...”

“What do I have to do?” She asked, pleading for something to fix this. “I’ll do anything!”

Thresh smirked. “Bow to me, and I will give you everything your heart desires.”

“Okay...” She sounded unsure. “But you’ll bring Taric and Annie back? You’ll make Ahri stop crying?” She asked. “You promise?”

“I promise.” The voice echoed deeper for a moment.

“Alright...” She stammered. “Then I’ll bow to you!”

Quick as a flash, Thresh had crossed the distance and gripped Orianna’s Gem tightly in a clawed hand, making the girl gasp in pain as the dark energy crippled her body. In one fluid motion, he ripped the Gem out of her, golden energy arcing from the hole it left behind.

She was dead instantly. No time to yell. No time to scream. Her guard was down; Thresh took his chance. He held the crystal in his hand inspecting the golden jewel before kicking her body out of the portal with distaste. He would’ve loved to hear Ahri’s anguish when she found it the next morning, but he had better things to do.

“Hm… interesting raw material...”

Orianna’s soul was still in the Gem, unable to fight or resist as Thresh began to weave a new body out of dark threads, creating a grotesque copy of her. He waved a hand, solidifying the body before depositing the Gem in its new home. The dark clone rose to life instantly, Orianna’s soul energy spreading through the new vessel.

She blinked quietly, touching her face gingerly, realizing she no longer had a mouth. Her eyes were pupiless, but that hardly mattered. As her energy finished adjusting to the new body, her Gem darkened, becoming a deep purple before sinking into the body completely.

She had a new urge.

Destroy. Manipulate. Kill. It was very comforting to her, actually. All of her worries had melted away. She no longer cared about Ahri, or Sarah, or Syndra. She just wanted to watch the Universe collapse into entropy.

“See, my daughter...” Thresh intoned. “Much better.”

* * *

“It’s kinda sad, isn’t it?” The girl said quietly, holding Rakan’s hand tight as they watched the sun set. She sighed, looking down at her Gem. It was dull, her energy had been spent in the fight that had happened moments ago. The village was safe, but at what cost?

“You don’t have to do this...” Rakan turned, almost begging her. “Please, let me heal you. Let me do… something.” He pressed her hand to his forehead, tears erupting from his eyes and falling to the ground. “Please, just let me help… please...”

“Shh...” The girl lifted his cheek, cupping it in one hand. “Guardians aren’t meant to live long. It’s our destiny. Burn bright, die young.”

Rakan just sobbed louder, unable to cope with the situation. The girl smiled.

“It’s okay, Rakan. We’ll meet again. You’re immortal, right? I’ll be reincarnated, I promise.”

“It’s not fair...” His voice was hoarse from tears. “It’s not fair...”

“Listen.” Her voice was firm now as she forced Rakan to look at her. “I love you. I’m happy I met you.” She gestured out to the stone pillars and cobblestone streets of a fledgling Valoran City. “This place is safe because of what I did. That is my purpose.”

“Please, just a little while longer...” Rakan pleaded. “Just a little longer, that’s all I want-”

“No more.” She interrupted him, pressing a finger to his lips. “We had fun. _I_ had fun. But that’s over now.” She winced as a sharp pain from her Gem signaled her time was growing near. She keeled over. Rakan caught her, her blonde hair flowing over his legs.

“I had fun, Rakan...” She said weakly. “I promise...”

Then her Gem shattered, shining pieces exploding all over the grass. Her body shimmered for a moment before the light sped off into space to reunite with the First Star. Rakan collapsed to his knees, still holding her lifeless body.

“No...” He stroked her hair, moving it out of her face as if that would help. He clutched her body close to his as his own was wracked with tears. His feathers faded, bright iridescence dulling to a ruddy black. “I’ll miss you...” He whispered, though he knew it was far too late.


End file.
